Finding Nemu
by C.Queen
Summary: When her father kicks her out of their division Nemu finds herself in the eight division, learning who she is as she helps Nanao with the paperwork and acts as her captain and vice captain's new nanny. Who is Nemu Kurotsuchi and who will she become?
1. Nemu's New Home

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be lol. Thanks to all you readers out there and please review cause I'd love to hear from you!

Nemu's New Home

Walking carefully down the nearly deserted, puddled street, eighth division vice captain Nanao Isle Kyoraku adjusted her umbrella, cursing the less than stellar weather and her idiotic husband. Just because she was six months pregnant, he thought she wasn't perfectly capable of walking home by herself, rain or no rain. Pregnant or not she was still a vice captain for Christ sakes. He still had no problem sticking her with most of the paperwork, Nanao thought with a sigh, thinking of all the work she'd left behind in their office, undone thanks to frequent stops to nap and to expel what food he'd forced her to consume. At the moment, she was just too tired to care though and her back was killing her. Moving to avoid a rather large puddle just waiting to be stepped in Nanao took another step, halting abruptly when her attention was caught by the unexpected sight of another vice captain, sitting of a nearby stoop looking like something the cat had dragged in. The fact that it was Nemu Kurotsuchi, alone and drenched, made the sight that much stranger. Changing direction Nanao hurried over as fast as she was capable, to stand in front of the still girl and shifted the large black umbrella so that it covered them both. "What are you doing out here in this? Did you get locked out?" Even though the rain and chill in the air would have little to no effect on the girl physically Nanao still didn't like the idea of the girl sitting out in this weather without any cover. What was she doing out here anyway?

"Thinking." Was the quiet response as the girl looked up from her seated position to meet Nanao's gaze. "You're bigger than the last time I saw you." She added, her gaze dropping to Nanao's extended belly with a hint of interest in her dark, vacant eyes. She was normally a pretty girl but at the moment her surroundings were as depressing and dark as she was.

Nodding in unfortunate agreement Nanao looked up at the building Nemu was sitting in front of, one of Captain Kurotsuchi's laboratories if she wasn't mistaken. The question was, why wasn't Nemu inside as she usually was, waiting on her father hand and foot like always. The reason they hadn't run into each other in weeks was because Nemu's creator had practically barricaded himself and Nemu in his labs, working on god only knows what. She knew because there had been quite the rucks when Kurotsuchi had refused to leave his work long enough to attend an important meeting. "Is Captain Kurotsuchi finished whatever he was working on this past month?" Nanao asked, since Nemu apparently didn't want to talk about why she was sitting out in the rain. One of that bastard's experiments? How long will my daughter sit in the rain because I told her to?

"Yes, my replacement has been completed."

* * *

"What do you mean..your replacement?" Nanao repeated, already having a sinking feeling she knew exactly what the younger girl meant. That unimaginable bastard.

"Captain Kurotsuchi has created a new vice captain to better suit his needs. I am no longer wanted as I am obsolete and inefficient in comparison." Shrugging her shoulders Nemu's expression never changed as she related the fact that she'd been thrown away like yesterday's paper, chucked to the curb after having to take part in the creation of her own replacement. "That's why I'm sitting here thinking. I don't know where to go now." She'd been out on the stoop for approximately five hours, thirty seven minutes and twelve seconds and had yet to come up with any feasible alternative to what she was doing now.

Staring down at the girl in disbelief Nanao wished she could say she was surprised but she really wasn't. This sounded like something that bastard would do, even to someone he called his daughter when it suited him. Not that he'd ever treated her like his daughter to begin with. Looking around Nanao felt her temper spike as she took in the lack of luggage, not even a tote in sight. Had the scientist kicked her out without even letting her pack whatever meager belongings he'd given her? "Where are your things?"

"They belong to my replacement now."

Giving serious thought now to march into the building and trying to tear Kurotsuchi apart limb by limb Nanao restrained herself only because she was in no condition to do it and it would be a useless endeavor anyway. Nothing she did to that sadistic son of a bitch would change Nemu's situation in the slightest or actually kill the bastard for that matter. The poor girl didn't even have friends to stay with, having never really been given the free time to have a life outside her father's thumb. "You're coming home with me then."

* * *

There was no way Nanao could just leave the girl like this and it wasn't like there wasn't plenty of room for Nemu at home. Shunsui wouldn't mind and if he did she'd just remind him that she was his wife and that meant it was her way or the couch. Not that it would come to that, since he pretty much let her do whatever she wanted these days, afraid of upsetting her and indirectly the baby. A major perk of being pregnant to her way of thinking since before he'd made it his mission in life to do the opposite of what she told him.

Blinking Nemu gave her a look that said plainly that she didn't understand the offer of a place to stay. She must have misunderstood, in her frazzled state, Nemu decided. She had been replaced, like a coat that no longer fit right. She had no purpose now, no reason for existing. Why would Vice Captain Kyoraku want her around? Why would anyone? "But why would you? I'm not a member of your division and you have no obligation to take me in. I'm no longer a vice captain..I'm...nothing now."

"You are not nothing and don't you even think about repeating that again or else. You ARE a Vice Captain and you ARE somebody and even if he is replacing you that doesn't mean you aren't you anymore." Hands going to her hips Nanao was the picture of a school teacher lecturing a student who'd dared to cross her. "And we can have you transferred into our division if you'd like to join us and if not I'm sure there are plenty of other jobs you could do within the society or as a member of another division. But right now you need some place to stay and I'm offering you one, no strings attached. I won't take no for an answer."

Used to taking and following orders without question Nemu was nodding and getting to her feet before she'd even thought Nanao's order through. Opening her mouth to try and talk the vice captain out of her decision the words died in her throat as Captain Shunsui Kyoraku appeared out of thin air, his black robes and pink haori swirling around him as he hurried over, a concerned look on his face.

* * *

"Nanao chan! You promised me you'd wait until the meeting was over so that I could walk you home! You know Retsu san said that you needed to start taking it easy!" Waggling a finger at her he was the picture of a panicky papa to be, obviously worried about the affect the dismal weather might have on the both of them.

"I didn't promise, you just assumed I'd do it because you told me to." Was her annoyed response, a twitch appearing under her left eye at the suggestion that she needed to be babysat. She was the mother, she'd decide what was best for them!

"I'm your captain! You're supposed to do what I tell you to do!"

"I'm your wife! That means I'm supposed to tell you what to do and you're supposed to know better than to think otherwise!"

Eyes wide Nemu watched the two argue over who had the most right to order the other around, completely oblivious to their fascinated audience. Nemu really admired the eighth division vice captain. Kyoraku san never let anyone push her around and all the other divisions admired and respected her, even Nemu's own father. Her father had said that someone needed to teach Kyoraku san her place but that the vice captain was surprisingly intelligent and skilled for such a small, annoying female. It was more of a compliment than any her father had ever aimed in her direction. She liked Captain Kyoraku too. He was always very nice to her and he always lectured her father about being kinder to her. Once, he'd even bought her an ice cream cone because she'd told him she'd never had one before. It had been very nice and he'd looked very happy that she'd liked it. Captain Kyoraku was kind that way. Even though Kyoraku san yelled at her husband a lot Nemu knew that the older woman loved her captain very much and Nemu thought they were a very nice couple. She was sure the baby would be very happy too, having a mother and father who loved each other so much. Feeling two sets of eyes staring at her Nemu snapped out of her contemplation, resisting the urge to squirm as she realized one or both had said something to her that she'd missed. "Pardon?"

"I asked why you're out in the rain, Nemu chan?" Actually he'd asked her to take his side over the whole walking home alone thing but Shunsui decided it was more important to find out what she was doing out in this weather, looking ready to keel over at a strong wind.

"Captain Kurotsuchi has replaced her as his vice captain with a new creation of his." Nanao explained, interrupting any explanation Nemu might have given. "He kicked her out and she had no place to go so she's coming home with us." Her tone made it clear there was to be no argument on this point and her eyes just dared him to disagree with her.

"Well of course she is." Reaching out Shunsui patted Nemu's head, his calm eyes concealing the outrage he was feeling on her behalf. He wasn't surprised, Kurotsuchi was never satisfied and was always trying to find ways to make something better and more efficient. In his twisted mind anyway. Perhaps it was a blessing that the rat bastard hadn't decided to simply experiment on his daughter some more instead. Who knew what he'd done and would have done to the girl given the chance. "Where are your bags? We'll head home right now."

"I don't have any bags."

"Well then..lets get going, shall we? Supper will be waiting."

* * *

Hours later that night Nanao satisfied some of her pent up rage by hurling the hair brush she'd been using across the room, her face murderous as she swung away from her mirror to fasten her eyes on her intrigued husband, who was watching her from the safety of the doorway. "Can you believe that bastard? I want to find him and start slicing his head in two with a rusty knife, one slow cut at a time. You should have seen her sitting on that stoop, Shunsui! She looked like a discarded doll who's owner had broken her and thrown her away with the rest of the trash! UH! I'm so angry I could scream!"

"She's going to be fine, Nanao." Keeping a weary eye on his wife, who had excellent aim, Shunsui inched his way into the room to make his way over to her side as she toyed with the bridge of her glasses before taking them off, setting them on the vanity table. "In fact, I even came up with a position for her to fill in our division and a way to convince her to stay with us." He added, drawing her to her feet as he took her smaller hand in his.

A little insulted at the idea that he'd managed to come up with a solution after she'd spent hours without any luck Nanao couldn't help but be skeptical as she raised a questioning eyebrow, letting him draw her into his arms to rest her head against his bare chest.

Reading her expression perfectly Shunsui couldn't help but grin. God but he loved her, even when she was thinking he was an idiot. "I was thinking that she's a former vice captain which makes her perfect for that sort of work."

"Thinking of replacing me?" There was amusement in her voice now, Nanao knowing perfectly well that he would never be stupid enough to think she'd let him replace her as his vice captain. If he even tried he'd end up black and blue and she'd just get a job as Captain Ukitake's vice captain. It would serve Shunsui right.

"Well we both know you're going out of your mind trying to figure out how you're going to balance work with being a mother once the baby comes. Why don't we hire her on as part vice captain, part nanny? You two could share both jobs and that way you're both happy and being productive. You'd go nuts as a stay at home mom but you don't like the idea of someone else raising our child either. It's the perfect solution." Pleased with himself Shunsui grinned down at her as she stared up at him in shock, obviously blown over at the idea that he'd out thought her for once.

Thinking it through Nanao had to admit, if only to herself, that it really was the perfect solution. She had hated the idea of leaving her son or daughter to the servants while she worked but had seen herself going insane imagining the mess her husband would make of their office without her there to supervise. She loved being a vice captain and the idea of leaving that behind had hurt even more than she'd anticipated. There was no question that Nemu could handle the paperwork aspects of the job and she would have time to teach the girl her system and way of doing things before the baby came. She imagined Nemu had no experience with child but she didn't either and they could learn together. She already had dozens of books on the subject after all. If Nemu didn't turn out to be good with children, well then they could just bring the baby to the office with them and both keep an eye on him or her.

"Come on, who came up with an awesome idea?"

Amused Nanao got up on tippy toes to plant a kiss on her husband's waiting lips. "I don't know about awesome...but it has definite possibilities." Wrapping her arms around his neck Nanao smiled up at him. "Now, I think I should be swept off my feet and taken to bed. It's not good for expecting mothers to stay on their feet apparently."

"I agree." Sweeping his wife up into his arms Shunsui carried her over to their bed, already anticipating the look on Kurotsuchi's face when he found out his daughter's new position as co vice captain of the eight division. It was going to be priceless.

* * *

Luck was with Shunsui the next day as he walked into the room where requests could be submitted to the higher ups by the various divisions. Walking in he was just in time to see Kurotsuchi hand over a roll of parchment that Shunsui had no doubt contained the information about the recent shift in power in the twelfth division. At the grotesque man's side was a blonde girl who's resemblance to Nemu was startling, the features and clothing exactly the same. As far as he could tell, only the hair and the eyes were different. Those eyes, which had fastened on to him immediately, were as lifeless and dead as her creator's. Not even Nemu's had ever looked so empty.

"He came in with that Nemu look alike a couple minutes ago. When I first saw her I thought one of Mr. Mad Scientist's crazy experiments went wrong and her hair ended up being bleached." Vice Captain Rangiku Matsumoto whispered from beside him, having come in just ahead of him to deliver something for her captain. "When I called her Nemu she just looked at me and announced that her name was not Nemu but Kari. I wonder where Nemu is."

"With Nanao chan at the moment." Winking at her Shunsui walked over to intercept Kurotsuchi before he could leave with his Nemu clone. "Nice morning, Mayuri, isn't it?" Deliberately being insulting by calling the man by his first name without any honorific, Shunsui's smile of greeting was anything but friendly. "And this is Kari? Nice to meet you, Kari chan. I'm Captain Kyoraku of the eighth division and this lovely lady behind me is Vice Captain Matsumoto of the tenth."

While his new vice captain bowed politely Kurotsuchi's golden eyes narrowed dangerously, his displeasure plain on his black face. "Is there something you wanted, Captain Kyoraku?" Kyoraku was not someone he wanted to tangle with and Kurotsuchi preferred to pick his fights on his terms. Not to mention that airhead nitwit of the tenth division was here, just waiting to pick up some tasty bit of gossip to tell all her equally inadequate friends.

"No, just coming in to send in this parchment, asking for permission to have your daughter join my division." His smile widening at the shocked look on the other captain's face Shunsui wished Nemu could see this, not that the girl would have appreciated it the way he was. It had taken Nanao chan and himself a good two hours to convince the girl to go along with their plan and even then she'd insisted that the matter had to be settled by the council before she took on any duties for them. "We're planning to make her my new co vice captain. She and my Nanao chan are going to make one hell of a team, don't you think?"


	2. Nemu's White Knight

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else unless someone buys me the franchise. Thanks to all my regular readers out there and I hope you both read and enjoy this latest chapter. 

Nemu's White Knight

Word that Nemu had been replaced by one of Captain Kurotsuchi's latest creations swept through the Soul Society like a tornado, Matsumoto seeing to it that everyone knew what had happened by noon. The general consensus amongst the thirteen divisions was that she was much better off without her former captain and that joining the eighth division was the best thing that could have happened to her. Those who met Nemu's replacement found her as freaky as her creator, the men dubbing her The Talking Kurotsuchi Barbie doll behind her back. The new twelfth division vice captain actually talked little, but when she did it was like listening to Captain Kurotsuchi speaking with a female voice. And not that Nemu had ever stopped or objected to any of Kurotsuchi's experiments before, but the members of Soul Society were also more than a little weary of what the mad scientist would come up with, now that he appeared to have created a female clone of himself. The only good thing anyone had to say about Kari was that at least she was better looking than her captain. Which really, wasn't saying that much.

The Soul Society got another shock though when word got out that Captain Kurotsuchi was very vocally opposing Nemu's transfer into the eighth division. His excuse was that she was incapable of handling the duties required for the role and that she'd never been trained to be anything other than his assistant. He felt that it was wrong for her to receive the position when there were others better trained for the role and who deserved it more. Of course nobody believed that to be his reason and the other divisions were quick to rally behind Nemu, Vice Captain Matsumoto starting a petition that she had all the other captains and vice captains sign stating that Nemu had always done an exemplary job as a vice captain in their opinion. Of course most signed it as much to piss off the twelfth division captain as to help Nemu but the petition was submitted regardless, much to Kurotsuchi's ire.

Nemu herself stayed out of the whole mess, content to let the higher ups decide her fate. It wasn't that she didn't want to join the eighth division, or even that she didn't want to displease her father. She just simply did not have any confidence in her own abilities and therefore needed to hear from her superiors that they thought she could do the job Captain Kyoraku felt she should be assigned to. If they thought she was competent, knowing her background and skills, than she'd give it her best shot. Until than, she was content to wait things out. And hope that in the end, they thought she was good enough.

* * *

All alone three days later Nemu sat, book in hand, as she absorbed page after page of information on babies. They had yet to get confirmation as to whether she could join the eighth division or not so for the time being she was spending her time doing research, since even if she couldn't be a co vice captain, there was always the position of nanny to consider. Captain Kyoraku said he thought her father was trying to prevent the transfer but Nemu couldn't see why he would want to do that since it wasn't like he wanted her in his division anymore. She hadn't just been demoted after all. She'd been thrown to the curb. If her father was trying to stop the transfer it was probably only because he didn't like the two heads of the eighth division, especially since they'd taken her into their home four days ago. Nemu liked living with the Kyorakus, it was so different from what she was used to. Her room was very pretty and Vice Captain Kyoraku, who'd told her to call her Nanao san, said she could decorate it anyway she wanted. They'd even given her money of her very own too. They'd both gotten really mad when she'd told them that she'd never had any money of her own to spend before. Her father had always taken her vice captain wages and whenever she'd needed something she'd always had to ask him for it first. She hadn't wanted to take any money from them but they'd told her they'd just take it out of the money she'd earn later on when she was working under them. They were going to pay her a full vice captain's wage, though she wasn't sure exactly how much that was. So far she hadn't bought anything, but it was sorta nice to know she could if she wanted to.

Sitting under the large willow tree she looked brighter now that she was borrowing Nanao san's clothes, in this case a pair of black slacks and a yellow sleeveless blouse. Since the vice captain couldn't fit into them anyway she'd told Nemu to help herself to anything that caught her fancy, since they were close in size. Well, Kyoraku san had said that up until she'd realized that having never worn anything other than black Nemu had no concept of what did and didn't go together. Now Nemu had to have her wardrobe choices approved before she went out but she was catching on fairly quickly.

Nemu's silent contemplation about the complexities of the female wardrobe was interrupted by a familiar, cruelly sarcastic voice, one that had her muscles tensing and fear racing up her spine. "Enjoying the weather I see."

* * *

Lifting her head up from her book Nemu got to her feet instinctively as she met her father's piercing golden gaze. Kari wasn't with him, how odd, Nemu thought to herself. He had very rarely come out of his labs without herself with him to assist and possibly defend him in the past. "Hello, Captain Kurotsuchi." She said carefully, bowing her head respectfully. She'd known he'd seek her out sooner or later, to tell her of his displeasure at her decision to go work for another captain.

"So very formal, aren't we? What's that you're reading?" He asked, his cruel eyes mocking since he'd read the title while she'd been absorbed in her reading. She really was such a pathetic creature, having to concentrate to the point where she wasn't aware of anything happening around her. Her replacement would have been aware of him the moment he got within seeing distance, Kurotsuchi thought confidently. He really should have just destroyed Nemu like he'd originally intended to do. But unfortunately she'd been right to point out that if he did so many of the other divisions would have seen that as murder and charged him for what some idiots might have considered a crime. Murdering a vice captain, even a useless, pathetic one like her wouldn't have gone unpunished, especially given his shaky standing already, thanks to that whole Bount incident.

Judging correctly from his face that he knew exactly what she was reading Nemu answered anyway, knowing better than to raise his ire further by contradicting him. "It's one of Kyoraku san's books. It explains the stages of fetal development in humans. I'm learning a lot, though some of this data differs from what is presented in some of the other books I've read. Kyoraku san said it's because babies develop at their own pace sometimes and that makes it hard to predict what is going to happen when."

"With Kyoraku for a father one can only hope the brat takes after its mother, otherwise it's going to develop very slowly in the intelligence department. Than again, even if it does take after Vice Captain Kyoraku...with you and Captain Kyoraku around any progress she might make with the child will be quickly undone by the two of you. I suppose she decided you couldn't do much worse than him in the child rearing department." Smirking Kurotsuchi was pleased to see her features tighten, in anger if he wasn't mistaken. The only thing he missed about having Nemu around was moments like this, when he could pick away at her while she stood by and took it. He could do whatever he wanted to her and she wouldn't so much as make a peep in protest. Yes, that was about all she'd learned from him and he wasn't through yet, even if she was no longer under his control. No, he was not about to leave her alone.

"Captain Kyoraku will make a very good father. He loves the baby very much, even though it isn't born yet." Raised all her life to think as he thought and do as he wanted it was hard to break all those years of training, but Nemu couldn't help but stand up for the man who had given her a room in his house and a place at his table. She'd seen for herself in the past few days that Captain Kyoraku was very excited about the coming baby and even talked to it, though Nemu couldn't see how he thought the baby could hear him through Kyoraku san's belly. She'd asked him and he'd told her that you never knew what a baby could and couldn't hear. She'd shown him books that proved she was right but he'd just laughed it off and patted her on the head. He really liked to pat her head for some reason. She sorta liked it when he did.

"Humph, and people wonder why I replaced you." Such a stupid, emotional creature he'd raised. How she'd disappointed him. She would fit right in, he thought nastily, with the morons of the eighth company. One could only hope that people soon forgot he'd ever been responsible for bringing such a useless piece of garbage into the world.

* * *

"Perhaps because she was the only person in this world that wanted to be around you?" Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya suggested coldly as he walked over to join them with a determined look on his young face. He didn't have business with either one of them but the look which had crossed Nemu san's face moments before had spurred him to come over and get between the two. Mostly, because if he was honest, there had been countless times in the past where he should have interrupted on Nemu's behalf and hadn't. He'd always justified stopping himself before because he'd known any interference would only result in Nemu being punished more severely when the two were away from prying eyes. But Nemu was under Captain Kyoraku's protection now and no longer under Captain Kurotsuchi's thumb. It was time someone reminded the bastard of that. "I'm sorry to interrupt." He began, not making the effort to look the least bit sorry. "But I need a word with Vice Captain Kurotsuchi."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Captain Hitsugaya. There is no Vice Captain Kurotsuchi here." Kurotsuchi informed the other captain smugly, sneering in Nemu's direction. "Just me and one of my failed experiments."

"And I'm afraid you're mistaken, Captain Kurotsuchi, both about Vice Captain Kurotsuchi AND in your bad grammar. The correct response was 'just Vice Captain Kurotsuchi and I.'" Toshiro shot back, smiling just as smugly as the older captain's eyes lit up with fury, the barb hitting perfectly. "Now if you will excuse us, while I'm sure you have nothing better to do than stand around chatting, Vice Captain Kurotsuchi and I, as ranking officers in the Gotei 13, have much to accomplish today."

With the images of these two going head to head flashing through her mind Nemu quickly moved to put herself between the two men, hoping to defuse the fight before it could begin. Not only would Captain Hitsugaya get in a lot of trouble for fighting but her father wouldn't fight remotely fair and was likely to come after the captain when the younger man's back was turned. Her father never fought fairly unless he had an audience of his peers around. "I'm sure you have much more important things to do than talk to a lowly creation such as myself, Captain Kurotsuchi. Your new Vice Captain must be awaiting your next instructions as we speak, having already completed whatever assignment you gave her." Bowing her head respectfully for added effect Nemu tried to look as small and pathetic as possible. After all, that's the only reason he'd come over to speak with her in the first place.

"Unlike you, Kari doesn't constantly require my help in completing her duties." Having to content himself with that final snide remark Captain Kurotsuchi was intelligent enough to know that there was nothing more to be gained by sticking around to take shots at his former vice captain. The poster boy for annoying hero in training had halted his fun for the time being. Not that it mattered. He'd gotten in enough shots to make the venture worthwhile. "But since you two have something so very important to talk about I'll leave you to it." He added sarcastically, making it clear he thought they were both about as useful as broken down wheels. "Captain Hitsugaya...Nemu." Nodding only in Captain Hitsugaya's direction Kurotsuchi turned and giving them his back walked away without a backward glance.

* * *

"Good riddens." Toshiro muttered, than sent Nemu a silent look of apology since bastard or not the guy was still Nemu's former captain and father, one who she'd been obsessively loyal to.

"You needed to speak to me about something, Captain Hitsugaya?" Nemu asked, giving him a small smile to let him know she'd taken no offense to his muttering. She knew that most people thought she was crazy to be so loyal to a man like her father. How could she explain that he was the only father she'd ever known, the only person who'd ever seemed to really want her around, if only because she was useful.

"Uhm...well...I..." Mind frantically searching for a reason why he might feel the need to talk to her Toshiro's eyes happened to catch on the title of the book she was holding, the topic reminding him of the fact that Matsumoto had said something about Nemu acting as nanny for the eight division captain, as well as part time vice captain. Bingo. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if you were interested in learning more about infants...from a midwife. The woman who raised Vice Captain Hinamori and myself to be more specific."

"This woman delivers babies as a profession?" An interested look on her face Nemu knew the value of talking to someone with first hand knowledge rather than trying to gain said knowledge from books, often by people who'd learned their own facts from the works of others.

"Well I don't know if you'd call it her profession exactly. It's one of the poorer areas and she earns extra money by assisting at birthings." He and Momo had been trying for decades to get their honorary grandmother to move closer to them, both well able to afford to support her now with their salaries. Unfortunately she was determined to stay exactly where she was so they were stuck with constantly having to visit her to make sure she was well. "I was actually planning to go and visit her later today, after I finish some errands. I thought if you were interested, you might care to come along."

"I wouldn't be imposing?"

"Not at all. She loves guests." Plus, with Nemu there his honorary grandmother would have less time to bemoan his single status and remind him that he needed to find Momo a nice young man to help get her over losing that no good Aizen fellow. A definite bonus to his way of thinking. "Shall we meet at my division's office at three o'clock?"

"That would be fine. Thank you very much, Captain Hitsugaya, I very much appreciate your kindness in including me in your visit. I'm sure it will be very educational."

* * *

After seeing Captain Hitsugaya off Nemu went back to reading for a while, stopping around noon as she'd promised to bring Kyoraku san lunch from a nearby stall. The vice captain had recently developed a constant craving for the octopus fritters made by one of her favorite street vendors and so Nemu had promised to bring her some for lunch, fresh off the grill or however octopus fritters were made, Nemu never having tried one. Putting her book into her small backpack Nemu slugged it over one shoulder and set off to find the vendor, directions in hand as she followed her nose. Finding it easily enough Nemu bought some for Captain Kyoraku and herself, trying hers on the way to the office as she walked along the busy streets. They were pretty good and Nemu made a mental note to try some of the other kinds, the next time she required a quick lunch. Both captain and vice captain of the eighth were working hard when she arrived, Nanao trying to do some paperwork while her husband breathed down her neck about her working too hard.

Stopping in mid argument Nanao's eyes zeroed in on the containers Nemu held as she stepped into the room with a hesitant smile. "The octopus fritters!"

"Well than, I guess it's lunch time, isn't it?" Grabbing the paperwork she'd been trying to finish Shunsui quickly had it out of her reach, not that she was paying attention to it anymore. No, his lady had eyes only for the fritters, which were her latest in a long line of food cravings. "Bring those over here, Nemu chan. Before she gets drool all over her desk."

"I do not drool." Was his wife's dignified response, even as she continued to eye the food containers like a wolf who'd caught sight of wounded prey. "I'm simply hungry. I'm eating for two after all."

"Here you go, Kyoraku san." Handing over the containers Nemu was pleased to be of use, hiding her amusement at the unusual behavior Kyoraku san had begun to display regarding food. "The vendor says he hopes you enjoy and that you are feeling well."

"No surprise, she's been single handedly financing his business for the last two weeks."

Sending her husband a very dark look Nanao delicately tore into her lunch, deliberately making the effort to eat slower as she was tired of Shunsui making cracks about her food consumption. She couldn't help it after all. The baby wanted what the baby wanted. Besides, there was worse things to crave than the fritters and it wasn't like they couldn't afford them. "So what are you up to this afternoon?" She asked Nemu, polishing off the stick before moving to the next with a gusto.

"I'm going to meet Captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Hinamori's former caregiver. Captain Hitsugaya invited me."

Raising an eyebrow Nanao was as surprised as her husband. "Well that was nice of him." Nanao said finally, for lack of anything else to say. Now why would Hitsugaya do something like that, they both wondered. Were the two friends?

"Yes. We are leaving at three o'clock. I'm supposed to meet him at his division office than." Nemu explained, taking the stick Captain Kyoraku handed her with a smile of thanks before biting into the first octopus ball. "I don't know when we'll be back. Is it all right that I go?" She asked, just in case.

"Of course you can go." Shunsui assured her. "Just be back before it gets too dark."


	3. Nemu's Bouquet of Sunflowers

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's going to be, at least until someone buys me the copyrights. Thanks for reading and please review, I do so love to hear from you guys!

Nemu's Bouquet of Sunflowers

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to walk home?" Nemu asked cautiously, keeping a firm grip on Captain Hitsugaya arm as they headed back into the city's center. He was still looking a little pale with green around the edges, and had been for the past hour. At least he didn't look like he was going to pass out anymore, his eyes weren't nearly as glassy as they'd been before which she took as a good sign. She didn't think Captain Hitsugaya would like the idea of her carrying him home very much.

"I'll be fine." At least physically. Mentally, he was pretty sure he was damaged for life. They were heading back from his grandmother's and it had been the longest, most horrifically informative two hours of his life. He was also certain that he was never going to be able to look a woman in the eye again. Right now, if he knew who his mother was, he'd get down on his knees and beg her forgiveness for making her go through so much pain, bringing him into the world. God must truly be one sadistic son of a bitch. Shuddering at the thought Hitsugaya knew he was never going to have children. Ever. Even if he did ever find someone he wanted to marry, he certainly wasn't going to be responsible for her experiencing hour upon hour of agony bringing his child into the world. Uh uh, no way. No wonder men were usually kept out of the delivery room. If they knew what their selfishness cost their wives they sure as hell wouldn't be so eager to repopulate the world. The bastards. It was a wonder the female population hadn't wiped them all out in revenge. Then again, maybe they were so traumatized by the labor that afterwards they just lost the will to fight.

"Thank you again for taking me to meet your grandmother, Captain Hitsugaya. She was most informative and was very helpful in translating some of the texts I've read that weren't clear enough. Having a baby is a very difficult and time consuming endeavor, isn't it?"

That was one way of putting it, Hitsugaya thought as he nodded his head. He would have summed it up as the sort of torture Nemu's father might employ on his victims but maybe being a woman Nemu genes were encoded with some sort of defense mechanism, one that prevented her from understanding the true horror of women's lot in life. It was the only logical explanation for women who had more than one child. Besides, Nemu had been right there beside him when his grandmother had gone into detail about exactly what happened in a delivery room. Why the hell was he the only one that was traumatized here? Especially since unlike him she could actually be in that situation someday. Then again, with a father like hers, maybe she'd stopped being tramatizable decades ago.

* * *

Thinking better of continuing the conversation, since the captain just got paler and paler every time she asked him something, Nemu decided silence was the best course of action. She didn't understand why the tenth division captain was ill, or why his illness had amused his grandmother so much. Weren't family members in normal families supposed to be upset when one if its members was sick? Captain Kyoraku certainly fussed over Nanao san a great deal, even when she was perfectly fine. Perhaps whatever was afflicting Captain Hitsugaya was something he'd had for years, and wasn't in any way a threat to the young captain's well being. Still...perhaps she'd ask him about it tomorrow, if his health was better.

They were within blocks of her new division's main office when he suddenly came to a stop, his eyes focused on a nearby flower shop. There had been silence for the past fifteen minutes but neither were very chatty people, so it had been a comfortable silence up until his abrupt stop. She almost ran right into him, the stop was so unexpected. "Are you in a hurry, or can we make a short stop?" Hitsugaya asked, looking up at her questioningly as he turned around to face her, having been in such deep thought that he'd almost forgotten her presence.

Shaking her head Nemu turned to see what had caught the captain's interest. "I'm in no hurry, Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Kyoraku said I simply had to be back before nightfall and that's at least an hour away. Did you need to purchase something at that store?" She'd never been in a florist shop before. It smelled very nice though, even from the street.

Giving her a brief nod Hitsugaya led the way into the empty store, a single clerk the only resident of the store besides them. Heading straight for the counter the young captain went to see what the prices were while Nemu decided to take a look around at all the pretty things. Perhaps she'd come back, and buy some flowers for herself. She could do that now, since Captain Kyoraku insisted on paying her for her work. While the captain ordered whatever he had come for Nemu looked at the various displays and bouquets, dazzled by all the bright colors and the different kinds of flowers there were. She'd seen many of these flowers and herbs in powder form in her father's lab but rarely like this. She liked them much better this way. Rubbing a rose petal between her fingers Nemu marveled at the texture, than leaned forward to take a sniff. It was most pleasant. Feeling a tap on her shoulder Nemu turned instantly, her face going from childish enjoyment to blank seriousness in a second. "Yes, Captain?"

"Do you know what Lieutenant Kyoraku's favorite flower is?"

Blinking, Nemu shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I don't."

"Hmm...well you're a girl, come help me figure out what to get her." Not waiting for her agreement Hitsugaya took her arm and steered her over to the cooler where many more flowers were visible through the wide screen doors. "I don't want to get her roses, that's what guys always give when they have no idea what a girl wants. Or at least that's what Matsumoto says every Valentines Day. What kind of flowers do you like?"

"Uhmm..I don't know. I've never thought about it before." Surprised, since people rarely ask her opinion about anything, Nemu didn't quite know what to do. Stepping close to the screen doors she scanned the various arrangements, recognizing some of them by name while others eluded her. "Those purple flowers are pretty. Maybe she'd like those?"

"The irises?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at where she was pointing, considering her suggestion. "That's a good idea, they're a lot like her. Did you know that irises represent faith, valor, and wisdom?"

"I didn't know that. Yes, it would most certainly be a good choice for her."

"Then irises it is." He agreed, turning to the clerk who'd been hovering nearby, anxious to make a good impression on the infamous Captain Hitsugaya. "I'd like a bouquet of six of those irises, with six yellow roses buds please." While the clerk put that together Hitsugaya gave Nemu a questioning look. "So you never did tell me which one is your favorite."

"I like the sunflowers." Nemu admitted shyly, hoping that that was an acceptable answer to his question. "They're so bright and happy."

"I like eating them; the seeds I mean." Turning when the clerk motioned for his attention Captain Hitsugaya looked at the finished bouquet critically then nodded his head. It looked fine and the guy had to know what he was doing, seeing as he was in the business of arranging flowers all day. Why would anyone want to do that anyway? Not that it matter, he thought with a smirk. Turning back to Nemu he pointed with his thumb in the direction of the service desk where the clerk was. "I'm going to go pay for these."

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside."

* * *

Standing outside the store while she waited Nemu thought about all the things she'd learned that day. She hadn't realized that flowers had special meanings, she'd have to find out more so that she could tell the baby all about it when it was born. She had to learn as much as possible about everything around her, so that the baby would grow up to be smart and know lots of different, interesting things. She'd have to ask Nanao san what her favorite flower was too, so that she could look it up and find out its meaning was. What did sunflowers mean? She'd ask Captain Hitsugaya if he knew once he finished paying and came out. She really liked him, he was being so nice to her, even though he was feeling sick. Earlier, he'd not only listened to her suggestion, he'd gone along with it, putting his trust in her judgment. No one had ever done that before. Father had never asked her for her take on anything, and she'd never spoken up whenever she'd disagreed with what he was doing. He wouldn't have listened to her argument anyway. It was always his way or the highway. That really was a weird expression, Nemu mused, wondering as to its origins. What did a highway have to do with an opinion? Did it have something to do with the fact that men hate asking for directions?

Hearing footsteps Nemu instinctively turned, dark eyes widening as she saw the bright yellow sunflowers he was holding out towards her. There were six of them, the flower heads about the size of her open palm. They were wrapped in pretty, shiny blue paper, like they were multiple suns against a sunny summer sky. He had two other bouquets in his other hand, but she had eyes only for the one he held out towards her.

"They're for you." He informed her, when she continued to stare at them dumbly. You'd think she'd never gotten flowers before

"But why?" Nemu asked, looking very confused as she took them from him, more because she felt she was supposed to, rather then because he'd said they were for her.

"Because you like them and because you're a girl."

"Because I'm a girl?" What did her sex have to do with flowers? Were men obligated for some reason to give women flowers? No one had ever done that before. Perhaps it was a holiday, and she'd somehow forgotten about it? Was there a holiday that made men give flowers to women solely based on their gender? What an unusual holiday custom.

"Yeah well, after today, I'm never going to forget what you poor women have to go through to bring us into this world. You guys deserve flowers and presents on a daily basis. Mother's Day is definitely not enough." No wonder women let men rule the world. They had enough problems without trying to keep the world in order too.

Now she was getting even more confused. "But I'm not a mother."

"But you could be someday. And if that happens, make sure he gives you lots of flowers and treats you like a queen. You guys earn it."

Okay, now she was even more confused. But apparently it made sense to him, since he'd already started walking again. Hurry to keep up with him Nemu decided she'd just ask Nanao san to explain it to her when she got back to their office. Nanao san was very good at explaining things to her so that they made sense. Captain Kyoraku tended to just confuse her more. "Who is the bouquet of red lilies for?"

"Matsumoto."

"What do those mean? The lilies and the sunflowers."

"I don't know actually. There's different meanings depending on the color and the kind of lily it is and as for sunflowers...I've never heard of a meaning attributed to them. If I'd have to guess, it would probably have something to do with happiness and light. Sunflowers follow the sun, which is where they get their name. Wherever there's light, no matter how faint, that's the way they'll be facing."

"So they're finders of light. I like that."

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya escorted her all the way to the eighth division's building but handed the flowers over to Nemu to deliver rather than do it himself. He didn't want to look at a pregnant woman until he'd had time to recover from his ordeal. Just imagining what they were going to go through was enough to make him nauseous. Using the excuse that he had to be somewhere the tenth division captain bid Nemu a hasty good bye before taking off in a hurry. Holding the two bouquets in one hand Nemu waved him off than let herself into the office, smiling when she saw that Captain Kyoraku was passed out on the couch, the one that he'd brought into the office for Nanao san to nap on. Nanao san was busy at her desk, working on Captain Kyoraku's paperwork no doubt.

"Did you have a nice time?" Nanao asked as she raised her head from her work, surprised to see that flowers Nemu was holding. "Where did you get the flowers from?"

Walking over to stand beside Nanao san Nemu held out the bouquet of roses and irises to her. "I had a very nice time and these are for you from Captain Hitsugaya. He bought me these sunflowers and Lieutenant Matsumoto some lilies. He said it's because we're girls."

Raising an eyebrow Nanao didn't know what to think as she took the beautiful flowers from Nemu, bringing them to her nose so that she could smell them. "Well that was kind of him. Did he say why he felt the need to reward us for being of the opposite gender?"

"I think it has something to do with our ability to bear children...but he wasn't terribly clear in his explanation. He also said Mother's Day wasn't enough. What's Mother's Day?"

"It's a custom on earth, a day set aside to honor women who are mothers. I take it Captain Hitsugaya was present when his grandmother was talking to you about childbirth?" When Nemu nodded Nanao permitted herself a small chuckle. "Ah, well then, the answer to your question is that he gave us flowers because he know realizes just what women have to go through in order to repopulate the world. A sort of apology for the pain his sex puts us through. It probably didn't seem nearly as bad to you as it did to him, since he'll never have to experience it first hand."

"Oh."

* * *

Mulling that over Nemu wondered if that was also why Captain Hitsugaya had seemed fine up until the topic had turned to labor. Captain Hitsugaya must have a weak stomach when it came to those sorts of things. "I see. So he'll feel better soon, now that he doesn't have to hear about it anymore? Do all men get sick at the idea and buy women flowers to make up for it? Did Captain Kyoraku get sick when he found out what labor is like?"

"If I have my way he'll never know. He thinks he's going to be in the delivery room with me but there's no way I can coach him through it all when I'm in enough pain to kill him for getting me into the situation in the first place. I've already made Captain Ukitake promise to keep Shunsui out of it."

"You don't think he could handle being in there with you?"

"I don't think, I know. The man goes crazy when I get a paper cut." Rolling her eyes behind her glasses Nanao turned her head to make sure her husband was still sleeping before she continued her explanation. "As nice as it would be to have him with me he won't be of any used to me passed out on the floor or beating himself up for his part in getting me into this situation. Even with my pain tolerance, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to play the brave little soldier after the first five hours. I certainly have no doubt I'm going to be extremely bitchy and violent. It's for the best that he's not around to get the worst of it."

"You think it will hurt that much?" Nemu didn't like the idea of Nanao san in that much pain.

"Given how many women opt to be drugged to the gills beforehand I have to assume it is. There's a reason women got the lower body strength while men got the upper, the pain of it is why women are the only ones that can do it. Men could never go through it more than once and even then they'd kick up such a fuss they'd never let their wives touch them again."

"Why would they never let wives touch them again?"

"Because abstinence is the only sure fire way to prevent pregnancy."

"Oh. So what you mean to say is that most men would be so terrified of getting pregnant again that they'd give up sexual intercourse rather than risk going through childbirth again."

"Basically." An amused gleam in her eyes Nanao could almost see the wheels turning in Nemu's head as the girl processed it all. "Which is saying something, considering that sex is second only to sports in their favorite things to do and think about."

"So what makes us different, that we go through pregnancy more than once on average?"

"We put sex first."


	4. Nemu's First Cosmo

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but the original characters and what's going on in my crazy, twisted scenarios. Thanks very much for reading, and please review so I know what you think! Have a great day.

Nemu's First Cosmo

It was early afternoon the next day and Nemu was busy running errands around the city for her division. She'd just come from the bank, and was now on her way to the ninth division headquarters. One of the eighth division seats was transferring over there, and there was paperwork that needed to be signed and approved before the transfer could take effect. After that, she was to pick up what little paperwork there was at her own office and bring it to Nanao san who had stayed home for the day. It hadn't taken much for Captain Kyoraku to convince Nanao san to stay home, which made Nemu think the baby would be coming sooner, rather than later. Captain Kyoraku said Nanao san had started to conserve all the energy she usually reserved for arguing with him, storing it up for when the baby came.

Walking down the nearly deserted street Nemu was walking past two young men in academy robes when one of them said her name, causing her to instinctively turn to see what they wanted. But their backs were still to her, yet she was sure the one on the left had said her name.

"Yeah, and from what I've heard about his wife, she's got him completely whipped. A regular Ice Queen."

"Yeah, I mean given her father, Kurotsuchi must be a nice change for Captain Kyoraku. I bet Kurotsuchi does whatever he asks. Whatever he asks." The man on the left responded, emphasizing the whatever of his last sentence. "And it's not like she's hard to look at either. Talk about a nice set of legs."

"Oh yeah, Captain Kyoraku's got it made. The little wifey to run his division and a smokin mistress on the side, living in his house even. You'd think his wife would have a problem with it, but she's probably so frigid, she doesn't care. I mean, can you see that woman doing anything other then lying there, scowling up at him as she urges him to hurry so that she can get back to work."

The two men laughing hard Nemu was perplexed, standing there as she tried to understand what was so funny and who they were talking about. She was getting the distinct impression that these men were insulted Nanao san, but she didn't know how. What did it mean to be frigid? And why had they made it sound strange, that she would do whatever Captain Kyoraku ordered her to do? He was her captain, he was supposed to do that. "Excuse me." Nemu began, reaching over to tap the man on the left on the shoulder. "But what did you mean by..."

Turning the men took one look, lost all color, and took off running before she could even finish asking them to explain what they had meant.

Watching them run away Nemu didn't know what to think, getting more confused by the second. Turning the bit of conversation she'd heard over and over again in her head she still couldn't get over the feeling that she was really missing something important. And if they had been insulting Nanao san, then she had to tell Captain Kyoraku about it because he'd want to know. But if she'd misunderstood, then she'd be bothering him over nothing. She couldn't ask Nanao san to explain, because if what they had been saying was cruel then it would hurt Nanao san's feelings. She didn't want that. She'd have to ask someone else, but who? She was on the way to the ninth division, but she didn't know Captain Hisagi well enough to ask him. There was Captain Hitsugaya, he might help, but he didn't explain things very well. But maybe Lieutenant Matsumoto would be there? If she was there then she and her captain could probably explain it to her well enough. She'd simply go there after visiting the ninth division. Problem solved, Nemu headed off, a lieutenant on a mission.

* * *

After a half an hour going over paperwork with Captain Hisagi, Nemu was once again back on the street and heading for the tenth division headquarters. Arriving there within minutes Nemu knocked on the door, entering to find Matsumoto alone in the office, looking bored and happy for any sort of distraction. "Am I interrupting anything?" Nemu asked, not wanting to be a bother.

"Nope, nothing I don't want to be interrupted from anyway." Winking Matsumoto pushed the scroll she'd been working on to the side of her desk, eager to have an excuse to do something else. "So what's up? Are you looking for Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Actually, I have a question and I didn't know who else to ask. I need someone to explain a conversation I overheard, that I think is important but I'm not sure. I need someone to explain it to me."

Grinning Matsumoto got to her feet and coming around her desk, went over to flop on the couch, patting the cushion beside her in invitation. "Have a seat. Nothing like gossip to make the day that much more bearable. So who are we talking about and what were they saying?"

Taking a seat Nemu repeated the conversation word for word, watching the grin fade away from Matsumoto's face to be replaced by fury. Obviously she'd been correct, in assuming the men had been speaking about her guardian in a negative way. "What does being frigid in this context mean, Matsumoto san? What were they talking about?"

"When Kyoraku hears about this." Matsumoto muttered under her breath, knowing that there was going to be hell to pay over this. Whoever had started this rumor was dead, Captain Kyoraku would see to it personally. If Nanao didn't beat him to it. Feeling Nemu's intense gaze Matsumoto tried to explain it as best she could. "Well..frigid in this context means...well...they were basically saying that Nanao san is cold...in bed."

Huh? "I don't understand, Matsumoto san. What does her body temperature have to do anything?"

Oh boy, Matsumoto thought, realizing that she was dealing with a child woman here, one who she'd have to lay it all out for if Nemu was ever going to get it. God help her. "They weren't talking about her body temperature, Nemu chan. They were talking about her...sexually. Basically what they were saying was that they doubted she was capable of satisfying Captain Kyoraku in bed."

* * *

Understanding dawning, Nemu suddenly got a lot of what they were saying, and wished she hadn't. "They think...that Captain Kyoraku and I are involved sexually...because they think that Nanao san would not be appealing to him in bed. I don't understand that..Nanao san is pregnant, how could she be carrying his child is they hadn't been intimate?"

"They're a bunch of stupid, moron asseholes." Laying a hand on Nemu's shoulder Matsumoto's gaze was reassuring. "They're just jealous because Captain Kyoraku has everything anyone could ever want and they were lashing out at him by being cruel to you and Nanao san, who are important to him. Don't let their stupidity get to you, okay? They don't know what the hell they're talking about. I'll talk to Captain Kyoraku right away, and he'll take care of it. There's no reason for you to worry about it, I promise."

"Thank you, you would probably be able to explain it better to him then I could." Still troubled, Nemu did her best not to show it. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"Why did they think it was so important that I follow the orders of my captain? Don't all vice captains do that? And what does it mean to be whipped?"

Oh boy, why or why couldn't her captain have been in the office right now. Then she could turn all this over to him and enjoy watching him be put on the hot seat for a change. It would only be fair after all, since they were talking about the pervertedness of the male mind to begin with. If she understood men, she wouldn't constantly end up falling for the bad ones. Or the ultimate bad one. And she was getting sidetracked, Matsumoto acknowledged, knowing there was no way in hell Nemu was going to let up until she fully understood. The girl was like a terrier that way. "Well in this case, being whipped is another way of saying that you're someone who does what someone else tells you to do all the time and never goes against their orders. And as for the whole order thing...well..they weren't talking about following orders like captains usually give us, like to do paperwork and stuff. What they meant was..you see guys..well...well they can be real...what I'm trying to say is...men like variety. They're like children that way. And because they like variety they want creativity in bed...so by saying you follow orders well..they meant a guy could ask you to get creative with him and wouldn't likely object."

"So I'm whipped?"

"No, they were saying Captain Kyoraku was whipped...though I guess they were sorta suggesting you were too."

"What do you mean by creative?"

"Oh well I...like..different positions..and costumes and uhm..other stuff."

"I don't understand."

* * *

Her captain always said she'd be made to pay someday for skipping out on her paperwork and making him do it for her. Today was that day. Staring into those big, curious dark eyes Matsumoto could literally feel herself getting faint. She could talk about sex no problem normally but somehow, in the space of a few minutes, Nemu had turned into a child in her eyes and this was not a topic for a child's ears. Intellectually she knew Nemu was older than she was possibly, but right now, the brain and her mouth didn't seem to want to work in tandem anymore. "Ah well..it's hard to explain."

"Oh." Looking disappointed it was obvious Nemu was trying to accept that answer and failing miserably. Mulling it over she tried to reword her question, hoping that that would aid her fellow vice captain in her explanation. "So basically their conversation revolved around their belief that Nanao san is inadequate in bed and that I am, in my capacity as her assistant, filling in that role because I am whipped and Nanao san is not. Is knowledge of positions and costumes essential to a successful sexual relationship?"

"Well it doesn't hurt." Was the best Matsumoto could come up with. Oh yeah, payback was a bitch. All she needed now was for her captain to come in and ask what they were talking about. That would just be the icing on the cake in this whole mess.

"Then I need to find out more about this topic. That way, I can share my information with Nanao san and no one will say these things about her anymore. Where does one find information on this topic?" Nemu doubted the library would be much help in this area.

Okay, correction, that was the icing on the cake. "Ah well...uhm..I know!" Snapping her fingers Matsumoto jumped to her feet and hurried over to her desk, pulling out one of her bottom drawers to return to the couch with three magazines in her hand, which she eagerly handed over to Nemu. "These are magazines that can help. I have a subscription to Cosmopolitan, well technically Orihime has a subscription but she does it for me and I pay for them. Rukia san brings them for me when she comes to visit. Everything you need to know about positions is in there, I guarantee it."

The magazines all had very pretty women on the front, the headlines advertise information about fashion, something called celebrities and at least two headlines on each front page advertising something to do with sex or men. "Thank you. May I borrow them to read? I have to be getting back, Nanao san is expecting me."

"Yeah sure, no problem." Disaster dodged, Matsumoto thought in relief, heaving a slight sigh of relief. "Borrow them for as long as you like."

It didn't take more than two minutes after Nemu left for Matsumoto to rethink this decision.

"Oh my GOD! WHAT DID I JUST DO?!"

* * *

Walking down the stairs together Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake were in high spirits, on the way to Shunsui's house for dinner and a drink or two. There had been a captain's meeting scheduled, but it had been postponed due to the Commander General being called away for something. The meeting had been rescheduled and they were both looking forward to a free evening that didn't include the tedious meeting they'd thought they would have to attend. Nothing like missing an hour or two of sheer boredom to put you in a good mood, Shunsui thought with a grin.

"Captain Ukitake."

The two turning they watched Captain Hitsugaya come down the steps after them, heading in their direction. "You dropped this." Holding out the pocket watch Hitsugaya was glad he'd caught up with them before they'd left the area. It would have been bothersome to have had to go all the way to the thirteenth division just to return it.

"Ah, thank you!" Taking the watch gratefully Ukitake stuck it back into his pocket. "I hadn't even noticed."

Shrugging his shoulders slightly Hitsugaya was about to tell him it was nothing when he caught sight of his lieutenant standing at the bottom of the steps, looking thoroughly miserable and beyond worried. "Matsumoto!" Almost pushing the two captains out of the way Hitsugaya was down the steps in a flash, the other two captains right behind him. "What's wrong? What's happened?" Reaching out Hitsugaya took her arm, just in case she needed it.

"I did something really bad." Was her quivery response.

"What did you do? Whatever it is, I'll fix it." Taking her hand now Hitsugaya couldn't imagine what she could have done that was this bad. What, had she set the division office on fire?

"You can't fix it. It's too late." Meeting Shunsui's gaze her gray eyes pleaded for forgiveness. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. I panicked and I didn't know what else to do and...please don't let Nanao san kill me!"

* * *

Now all three captains were confused and concerned. "What exactly did you do, Matsumoto chan?" Shunsui asked gently, worried that something had happened to his wife or Nemu. Nanao chan was alive at least, if she was still capable of killing the poor woman for whatever had her so distraught.

"I gave Nemu chan Cosmo!"

"Cosmo? Those stupid girlie magazines you read?" Okay, now he was even more confused. Why on earth would she have done that, Hitsugaya wondered, seeing no reason why the contents of some fashion magazine would interest Nemu, much less be worth all this fuss.

"Uh huh."

"What's so bad about that?" Captain Ukitake asked, just as confused as Hitsugaya. "Girls read magazines about clothes and make up all the time. My sisters do anyway and everyone says they're much more normal than I am."

"That's not why she wanted to read them! You see it was really these two guys' fault. They were saying these things about Nemu chan and Nanao san and Nemu chan didn't understand so she asked me to explain it to her and I tried to but it didn't work so well and I just got so nervous and strung out that I just gave her the magazines and told her to read them. It was stupid but I didn't know what else to do and I know we're both adults and talking about sex shouldn't be a big deal but she was looking at me all weird and I panicked and I'm sorry and I can't find her anywhere and I just know Nanao san is going to kill me when she finds out what I did!"

Now there was a long pause of silence as the three captains sorted through her ramblings to get the just of what she was admitting to doing. It still didn't make a whole lot of sense but they were starting to get an idea of just what sort of trouble Matsumoto had gotten herself and Nemu into. "Matsumoto...are you saying that those magazines you like have sex in them and that you gave them to Kurotsuchi san?" Oh please God let him be wrong, Hitsugaya thought, even as his vice captain's face gave him her silent answer. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking! If I'd been thinking, I wouldn't have given her the damn magazines!"

"What do you mean, they were saying things about Nemu and Nanao?" Shunsui asked softly, too softly.

Quickly Matsumoto repeated the just of the conversation Nemu had overheard, as well as the conversation she'd had with Nemu trying to explain the whole damn thing. She could only hope it might make them understand just how she'd gotten into this mess in the first place. "So when she asked about positions and stuff I panicked like I said and gave her the magazines. They aren't all about sex either..but there would be some stuff in there about that sort of thing, you know positions and stuff." Matsumoto finished lamely, saying it out loud making it all that much worse and real.

"Oh boy." Captain Kyoraku looked ready to kill someone, Hitsugaya noticed, not really surprised. Hearing that someone had been talking about your wife and vice captain like that was enough to piss anyone off. Those students had signed their death warrants, over something so incredibly stupid. Not to mention, Matsumoto wasn't the only one Nanao san was going to want to kill before the night was over.


	5. Nemu's Drawing Style

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be, people! Thanks so very much for reading and please review because I love hearing from you!

Note: I got the idea of Nemu's drawing style from the TV series Kyle XY. Great show btw.

Nemu's Drawing Style

Arriving at the Kyoraku residence the captains and vice captain were told that both of Shunsui's vice captains were currently in one of the parlors, reading. Definitely not a good sign. When they got to the room though, only Nanao was there, stretched out on a couch with a magazine in her hand. She appeared to be focused on what she was reading as she didn't even hear them come in until Shunsui loudly cleared his throat.

Looking up in surprise Nanao was even more surprised to see that Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were there. The fact that Matsumoto was standing behind her captain didn't surprise her in the least. "I'm not going to kill you, so you can stop hiding behind him." Setting the magazine down on the hardwood floor Nanao propped herself up on her pillows so that she could see them better. "Nemu just went to get us some tea."

"I really am sorry." Matsumoto volunteered, shuffling her feet slightly like a child who had been caught doing something mischievous by her teacher.

"Well I won't say no harm done but I understand why you did it. She can be intimidating, when she's focused on figuring something out." Boy did she ever know that, Nanao thought wryly, remembering some of the questions Nemu had had for her once she'd come downstairs. "She'd read all your magazines by the time I woke up from my nap. She even made me notes on what she thought were important. I've spent the last hour reading the magazines to prepare myself for the questions that are sure to come sooner or later. It's been..educational."

"She made you notes?" Shunsui repeated, amused at the idea. He could see it though, Nemu's room was full of notes she'd taken on too many subjects to list. Most of them were for the baby, things she thought the baby should know about once he or she was old enough. Why she thought the baby should know so much was beyond him, but seemed to make perfect sense to her.

"Complete with diagrams." Was her amused response, gesturing to the coffee table where there was a small stack of papers. It had certainly been an ..eventful afternoon.

Curious Shunsui picked up the top sheet of paper, scanning the contents with widening eyes. And here he'd thought he was experienced. Forgetting all about their company Shunsui grabbed the other sheets and kept reading, getting quite the education.

Amused and more than a little curious Ukitake walked over and snatched some of them to read too, Hitsugaya rolling his eyes before taking a seat opposite of Nanao. After all, if he didn't need to read them now since he could just raid Matsumoto's desk while she was away. It wasn't like she made it a habit of being in the office long enough to catch him anyway. "How are you feeling?" He asked, as Matsumoto took a seat on the couch beside him.

"I'm doing fairly well all things considering. Thank you for the flowers by the way, they're very beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked them."

* * *

Minutes later Nemu arrived with Nanao's tea and after saying hello to everyone headed back to the kitchens to get tea for everyone else and to tell the cook that they were having two more for dinner. When she returned Shunsui asked her if she could give him a description of the men she'd heard talking about her and Nanao earlier.

"Do you want me to draw a picture of them?" Nemu asked, since they hadn't been the most original looking people. They were fairly ordinary looking actually, except when they were surprised. They'd looked very original when they'd seen her behind them.

"If you think you can."

Getting to her feet Nemu wandered out of the room, returning a couple minutes later with a couple large sheets of paper and the box of crayons her captain kept around for his nieces and nephews for when they came to visit. Putting the paper on the floor Nemu stretched back out on her stomach on her favorite bean bag chair, selected a black crayon, and began making her dots.

Raising an eyebrow at her drawing style Shunsui looked questioningly at his wife, Nanao simply shrugging in return. Perhaps no one had ever taught Nemu the right way to draw something. Everyone's attention on Nemu now, they watched her go at it, occasionally exchanging her crayon but always using them in the same way. What was even weirder though, was that a picture was actually emerging from all the crayon stabbing.

"Like a picture on a computer." Hitsugaya muttered, finally figuring out what exactly Nemu was doing. Fascinating. Had her captain taught her to reproduce images like that or had she learned it on her own?

"Huh?" Looking at her captain confusion Matsumoto couldn't see what stabbing a piece of paper with crayons had to do with a picture on a computer. Well she understood wanting to stab a computer, she wanted to destroy the damn things all the time. But somehow, she didn't think that was what her captain meant.

"What she's doing. A picture on a computer screen is made up of little boxes, that go together to create the overall picture." Hitsugaya explained, trying to talk in layman terms since his vice captain was rather computer illiterate. "That's why the larger you stretch a picture, the more blurry and boxy it seems to get. She's not making dots, she's making boxes."

Fascinated they all continued to watch as a detailed drawing, like a photograph, began to emerge on the page. The clarity and realism to it was startling. It took her another five minutes to complete but when she was done she handed her captain a picture that was a crayon photograph of the perpetrators, complete with their looks of shock upon seeing her behind them. "I didn't have all the right colors, but this is what they looked like generally. I'm sorry it's not completely accurate."

"It's a great picture." Patting her on the head Shunsui smiled, delighted to discover her latest talent. And now that he had this picture there was no doubt in his mind that he'd be able to find the little bastards and make them pay. He'd wait until tomorrow though, give them the night to squirm and wonder what was in store for them. It was going to be much, much worse than they imagined.

Pleased that her captain was pleased Nemu went back to her seat to put away the crayons and her extra sheet of paper. Sticking the crayons back into their correct spots Nemu paused when Matsumoto said her name. "Yes?"

"Can I watch you do that again? Draw someone else this time?" Walking over to take a seat beside the bean bag chair Matsumoto was fascinated by the whole idea. Who would have thought you could make a picture that way. Nemu and her captain apparently. Talk about thinking outside the box, no pun intended. Well..maybe a little intended.

Surprised Nemu looked from the crayons to Matsumoto. "I don't have many colors."

"Well couldn't you do a black and white picture, like they had in the old days?"

Intrigued at the idea, Nemu considered it carefully. She'd never tried to reproduce something that wasn't completely faithful to the original. Black and white involved a lot of shadowing and perspective. It could be an interesting experiment. "Who should I draw?"

"Hmm." Seeing that her captain was busy looking over the picture with the others Matsumoto grinned at the opportunity. He hated people taking pictures of him and she didn't have any really good ones at home to display. "Could you draw my captain, without him having to pose? Just the head and shoulders maybe?"

Looking over at Captain Hitsugaya Nemu thought about it then nodded. Getting out a black and a silver crayon Nemu stretched out on the bean bag chair again and began to stab away at her spare sheet, absently chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to recreate his image using the two crayons only. It was hard, but she knew his face well enough that not having his face to study wasn't a major problem. He had a very nice face, Nemu thought to herself, stabbing away with military precision. She liked his eyes best though. It was too bad she didn't have that color in her box.

Watching in fascination as her captain emerged in dots Matsumoto made a mental note to buy Nemu some more crayons. Just think what the girl could draw if she had more then the basics. Man, if she could draw like this, she'd become an artist full time and never do paperwork again.

* * *

"What's she drawing now?" Ukitake wondered out loud, drawing the others attention from Nemu's drawing and back to Nemu herself. The girl looked like she was at it again and whatever she was drawing was making Matsumoto smile widely. Never a good sign.

"I don't know." Craning his neck a little Shunsui raised an eyebrow at the emerging image. "I think it's you, Hitsugaya."

"Huh?" Turning his head also the youngest captain's eyes narrowed as he saw that indeed, Nemu's newest picture featured someone who looked distressingly like himself. "Matsumoto?" His tone said it all.

Looking up his vice captain smiled at him sweetly. "Well you never let me take your picture. Besides, it's educational. I'm learning something."

Also looking up from her drawing Nemu's hand stilled automatically. Captain Hitsugaya had not sounded at all happy. Had she done something wrong? Maybe he thought her drawing wasn't any good and was insulted by her attempt? "You don't want me to draw the picture?"

Catching something of what she was thinking in her tone of voice Hitsugaya shook his head quickly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "No, go ahead and draw your picture." He'd just steal it from Matsumoto later.

Not convinced Nemu studied him carefully, watchful for any sign that he did indeed want her to stop. He didn't seem mad at her, more annoyed about something. And he'd said to finish it, so she would. Going back to her picture Nemu went back to her shading, using the silver crayon to give some texture to his hair which was white and therefore not a crayon that would show up on a white piece of paper. Once it was finished she handed it over to Matsumoto, who seemed really happy with it.

"It's perfect. It's only missing one thing."

"Missing something?" What had she missed, Nemu wondered, hating the idea that she'd messed the picture up somehow.

"Yup, your name. Whenever you draw something you always write your name at the bottom of the page with the date. It's a rule."

She hadn't known that. Taking the picture back Nemu signed her name at the bottom then added the date before handing it back to her fellow lieutenant, who was quite pleased and already planning how to keep it out of her captain's hands. A truly formidable task.

* * *

Keeping the topics of conversation as far away from the Cosmo magazines as possible, the rest of the evening went by really well. Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto were both glad to get a real home cooked meal rather than the take out or microwave dinners they usually had, and Captain Ukitake was always glad for a chance to get out from under his two third seats care. Nemu was happy to have company, enjoying the family like atmosphere of having everyone around to talk to like they were all friends instead of coworkers. No one had ever come over for dinner when she'd been in the twelfth division. Her father hated people coming into their home almost as much as he hated experiments failing. It was very interesting, to watch the interaction between everyone at the table. The way Captain Kyoraku thought nothing of stealing a piece of beef from Captain Ukitake's plate, while Captain Hitsugaya filled his vice captain's glass as well as his own when the water pitcher was passed around. She was a part of this group, and she liked it very much.

After dinner and dessert they all retired into the living room where Nanao san had Captain Kyoraku pull out a board game called Monopoly, which she and Captain Ukitake really liked to play. Neither Nemu, Matsumoto or Captain Hitsugaya had ever played before so Nanao explained it to them while the other captains set up the board, Nanao pairing up with Nemu for the game while Hitsugaya and Matsumoto paired up to play as a team. Half way through Nanao retired for the evening, leaving Nemu to play by herself and Matsumoto took over being banker, since she'd rather do that than continue arguing with her captain about when to put houses up and where. Captain Kyoraku was the first to be bought out, gracefully admitting defeat since he never won anyway. Content to watch and cheer his vice captain on, the night eventually came to a close with the decision to pick it up the next night, with the others dropping by after dinner.

* * *

After seeing their guests to the door Captain Kyoraku and Nemu parted ways to head to bed, Captain Kyoraku surprised to find his wife still up, waiting for him. "I thought you'd be fast asleep." Walking over to sit beside her on the bed Shunsui leaned forward to place a kiss on his wife's brow.

"Baby decided to kick me awake about ten minutes ago." Laying a hand on her husband's knee Nanao's expression turned serious. "Shunsui, Captain Yamamoto dropped by today, that's why I didn't ask why you were home early. He told me that the meeting was canceled because he wanted to talk to us before hand. It has to do with Captain Kurotsuchi. He's up to something."

"Did the Old Man say what?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me. Just that he wanted to see us tomorrow about it, before the meeting. It has something to do with Nemu, I know it. What could he be up to?" Agitated, as any mother would be, Nanao was more then willing to cause Captain Kurotsuchi a great deal of harm if intended to harm Nemu in any way. Over her dead body, Nanao thought darkly.

"What time tomorrow?" Trying to be the reasonable one, not a normal role for him, Shunsui tried to think of what the bastard could be planning. Unfortunately, when one was dealing with someone as twisted as Kurotsuchi, trying to think like them was both frightening and incredibly difficult.

"After our visit to the 4th Division for my check up."

Whistling low under his breath Shunsui mind whirled as he tried to figure out how they were going to work this. "Busy day tomorrow. Kill two cadets, your check up, a meeting with the Old Man and then trying to come up with a way to thwart Kurotsuchi before the meeting in the afternoon."

"No need to worry about those cadets, I have that all planned out."

Eyes narrowing at the tone of voice his wife had used, Kyoraku wondered just what she'd come up with. She was very devious and could be damn mean when she was crossed. "It won't involve you doing anything, will it?" If it did, there was going to be hell stopping her.

"No, someone else will be taking care of the actual punishment for us. I know you could easily do it but we have more important things to do tomorrow and besides, I think my way will more than fit the crime."

When Nanao smiled like that Shunsui was vividly reminded of why he was glad she was on his side. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

* * *

The next day the Kyorakus headed for their appointment at the forth division while Nemu headed off on the assignment Nanao san had given her over breakfast. Clutching the manila envelope tightly when she arrived at her destination Nemu looked around the compound wearily, staring at all the members of the eleventh division who appeared to be engaging in an all out war on each other. They were fighting each other and no one seemed to be stopping them. Should she try to stop them? She was a ranking officer and they were supposed to listen to her technically. Unfortunately, the eleventh division members only really listened to Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi.

"Can I help you?"

Nearly jumping Nemu turned around quickly to see a thankfully familiar face behind her. "Ikkaku san." The third seat of the eleventh division had also struck her as the most civilized of his division, which really wasn't saying much if she thought about it. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I came to deliver something..should we let them fight like that?"

Surprised Ikkaku looked over her shoulder to see what she meant. He didn't see anything unusual, they always started the day like this. "Did you want me to give something to the captain?"

"Uhm..I was told to give it to Lieutenant Kusajishi by Nanao san."

"Follow me then." Leading the way through the fighting Ikkaku did his best to keep them out of it, keeping his sword out and at the ready just in case. He wanted to get her to his lieutenant as quickly as possible so that he could get back to the fighting. Once they were through he quickly led her to his lieutenant's door and opened it for Nemu, letting her pass through before heading back to the fight without even waiting for her to finish thanking him for his help.

"Nemu chan!" Beaming Yachiru jumped off of her captain's shoulder, the two having been in the process of heading out to survey their division's morning exercises. "What are you doing here?"

"Nanao san sent me over. She said to give you this and to wait for your reply." Bending down to the very short lieutenant's level Nemu handed over the manilla envelope which was almost as big as the lieutenant herself.

Surprised Yachiru opened the envelope to find a drawing and a note addressed to her. Setting the large envelope on the floor Yachiru took out the note and read it quickly, a fiery look coming into her eye as she processed the favor the eighth division captain was asking. Looking up from the paper Yachiru's smile was down right feral as she refolded the note. "You can tell Nanao san that I have no problem taking care of this for her. I'll get right on it."


	6. Nemu's PBJ Party

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put everyone in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks so very much for reading and have an awesome New Year! Merry Christmas everyone!

Nemu's PBJ Party

Students of the Academy scattered like rats as they moved out of the way, giving the captain and vice captain of the eleventh division as wide a berth as possible. Not even those who hoped to one day join that division dared to approach, the malicious aura of the two soul reapers enough to have even them shuddering in fear. Lieutenant Kusajishi was smiling, but it was such a feral smile that it reminded a number of people of how they'd always felt seeing former Captain Ichimaru look at them. Captain Zaraki looked normal, well as normal as he ever looked, but he was giving off a vibe that said he was feeling just as dangerous as his small vice captain. Scurrying like a fleeing rat in front of them was one of the Academy's instructors, who kept glancing nervously over his shoulder, paling even more every time he did so, so that by the time they reached their destination he was paler than Captain Ukitake's hair. This destination was one of the training rooms, the hard wood floors echoing their footsteps along with the sounds of students practicing hand to hand combat. Here they were told to wait, and the instructor rushed off to go find the two students they'd requested to see. Nobody spoke or looked in the direction of the heads of the eleventh division, all afraid that they might suddenly end up as "volunteers" for a demonstration. They all wanted to live to become Soul Reapers after all. Finally the instructor reappeared, two students trailing nervously behind them. They went dead white when they found themselves staring up at the much feared eleventh division head, who sent their instructor away so that they were left alone to face what was coming.

"Hello there, Ishiya kun, Maysa kun." Yachiru jumped off of her captain's shoulder, landing neatly on her feet to look up at her victims. "My friends, Lieutenants Kyoraku and Kurotsuchi, tell me that you're interested in joining the eleventh division. As you've probably heard, we're very selective about who we let come into our division, seeing as how we tend to be rougher then the others. The weak don't survive long with us you see." Smiling her feral smile Yachiru watched the morons realize their impending demise with unholy glee. "As a favor to them, we've come to let you guys..audition of our division."

Adding his own feral look, just for show, Zaraki gave them a curt nod of acknowledgment. "Since you're only students, I'll be leaving the fight to my lieutenant. If you both last more then a minute against her without screaming for your mamas, we might even consider letting you off lightly. And by that I mean alive."

"Hasta la vista, baby." And then she pounced.

In the ensuing three minutes it took for her to dissemble the two men, the screams that were heard from within the room would continue to have students waking up in a cold sweat, wishing for their mothers with every fiber of their being. They had been the screams of someone in so much pain that if they'd had some way of killing themselves they would have, if only to escape the agony being inflicted upon them with merciless cruelty. Many would thank God they'd had the sense to run from the room, many would regret till their dying day that they'd remained behind to watch. None would ever join the eleventh division.

* * *

Walking down the street with a skip to her stride Nemu continued to search the buildings around her, looking for a grocery store of some sort that might have what she was looking for. It was her day off and she didn't have to be anywhere until one o'clock, when she was supposed to meet Captain Kyoraku and Nanao san for lunch. She'd been searching all over for an hour now and she was about ready to give up and try again another time, when she had a better idea where to look. She'd have to think of something else to bring for lunch though, and she'd already bought the jelly. Frowning slightly Nemu looked down at the grocery bag in her left hand, containing the two other main ingredients for their lunch. All she needed was the peanut butter, but no one seemed to carry it. She'd tried to making it the night before, by smashing nuts and adding it to butter, but it had tasted just awful and had looked nothing like the picture in her book. No, it had to be store bought and so far everyone she'd tried hadn't had any available to buy.

"Something wrong, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi?"

Turning her head Nemu shook her head at her fellow lieutenant's question. "Hello, Lieutenant Izuru, Captain Hisagi. I'm just trying to find something, and no ones seems to have it."

"What are you looking for?" Captain Hisagi asked, noticing the shopping bag in her hand.

"Peanut butter. Apparently it's considered standard practice in North America to feed children peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I've never had one before, so I thought I should investigate the food and see what it tasted like. I have the bread and four different kinds of jelly, I just can't find the peanut butter anywhere."

"Peanuts and jelly?" Sounded like a disgusting combination, Captain Hisagi thought.

It didn't sound that appetizing to Kira either but he wanted to help, since it seemed important to Nemu san. "Well there's a store a couple blocks from here that might have it. Would you like me to show you the way?"

"It wouldn't be too much trouble for you?"

"Just follow me."

Luckily the store miraculously had it, in both crunchy and in smooth. Apparently it wasn't that popular an item there either, but the owner had a fondness for it and so kept a few jars around just in case. Buying two jars of the smooth, Nemu thanked the owner and headed out once again with a smile on her face. As a reward for their help Nemu offered Captain Hisagi and Lieutenant Izuru each a sandwich, which they agreed to out of curiosity and because she seemed eager to share. Flashing themselves over to the small garden area where Nemu was supposed to meet her division heads in a half an hour, they set out the bough items on one of the picnic tables and began construction of four sandwiches, one with each of the kinds of jellies. Smart girl that she was, Nemu had bought some plastic cutlery and plates as well, and soon had four lovely looking sandwiches, neatly cut into fours, ready to go. Giving each of the guys a plate with one forth of each of the sandwiches, they all sat and after studying the squares wearily each picked one up and bit in.

"It's good!" Surprised Captain Hisagi took another bite, understanding now why parents everywhere chose to give their kids something like this to eat.

Picking up the one made with strawberry jam Kira tried that one as well, finding it even better then the raspberry one he'd first tried. "A very good combination."

Nemu had to agree. "Much better then the peanut butter I tried to make."

"So when are Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Kyoraku coming?" Hisagi asked, wondering how many more squares he could talk her into giving him before her fellow vice captain showed up and shooed them off.

"They're coming as soon as they finish their meeting with Captain Unohana." Watching Captain Hisagi wolf down his last square then eye the remaining four pieces hungrily Nemu smiled and reached for the bag of bread. "Would you all like some more?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

"Well from the looks of things I think you've got about four more weeks before the big day." The captain of the forth division announced, putting aside her clip board where she'd been recording information. "The baby looks healthy and so long as you continue to let Lieutenant Kurotsuchi do most of the work, I see no problems. Just remember to get lots of sleep and take your vitamins."

"She will."

Rolling her eyes at her husband Nanao wondered how he thought he could talk her into anything when he'd never succeeded in making her ever do anything she wasn't willing to do in the first place. "Is that everything then, Captain Unohana?"

"Yes, that's all for now. You take care now."

"Thank you very much." Helping Nanao to her feet Shunsui grinned like the proud papa he was.

"Have a good day. Captain Unohana." Bowing her head slightly Nanao's head quickly whipped around when the doors nearby came crashing open. What was coming through was blocked by her husband unfortunately, who had immediately put himself between her and whatever was making all that noise. Peeking around him Nanao's eyebrow raised as she watched several members of the forth division hurry in carrying a very large stretcher. On the stretcher appeared to be what was once two human beings, their bodies twisted and broken in weird ways that made it hard to tell where one body began and the other started. At least she was pretty sure there were only two heads, it was hard to tell, since they were so bloated and bloodied as to be hardly recognizable as heads at all.

"Oh dear." Getting to her feet Captain Unohana's usually calm and collected face had a look of faint surprise. "What happened?"

"We had a little accident." Came Yachiru's cheerful voice as she came in on her captain's shoulder, not looking in the least contrite. "We were training and Ishiya kun and Maysa kun got a little banged up."

"I'll say." Whistling under his breath Shunsui had to admit that Nanao certainly had definitely known what she was doing when she unleashed the fury that was Yachiru chan on the sons of bitches who'd been trash talking his lieutenants.

While everyone in the forth division crowded around to get a look at the two morons their captain and senior ranking seats were trying to disentangle, Nanao slipped over to thank Yachiru chan. Coming up beside them Nanao smiled up at her friend. "Your latest creation is stunning, Yachiru san."

"I think it's definitely my best work yet." Yachiru agreed with a wink. "I'm calling it, "Perversion of the Male Mind". It's got a nice ring to it huh?"

"Quite."

Coming over to slip an arm around his wife's waist Shunsui gave Yachiru an appreciative look. "Your wrath is a thing to behold, Yachiru chan."

While his vice captain grinned in pleasure Captain Zaraki met his fellow captain's gaze. "The General's waiting out front for you two."

"Then I guess we better not keep the Old Man waiting. Thanks again, you two." Leaving the heads of the eleventh division to admire their handiwork the heads of the eighth division headed out to find out what the general wanted and how it involved their Nemu chan.

* * *

While they walked towards the center of the city the General explained the latest mischief Captain Kurotsuchi was bent on causing. Apparently the twelfth division captain was seeking to force Nemu to give up his last name, as she'd not only been disowned from his family but because it was also the name that would be given to his new lieutenant. Apparently Captain Kurotsuchi thought it would get too confusing, if there were two Lieutenant Kurotsuchis running around. That was why he'd thought to present it at the captains' meeting, because he felt that he could gain some support by arguing that the name change was necessary for the sake of safety and paperwork. The General knew it was bullshit though, and had put the meeting on standby so that he could give his favorite Captain a heads up. Shunsui could kill the slimy bastard easily enough, and he didn't want to have to incarcerate his former student for it, however deserving Kurotsuchi would be. Better to tell him now and give him a chance to get his ranting out of his system.

And rant he did. The words that came out of the eighth division's mouth to describe Captain Kurotsuchi had his wife blushing and his former teacher raising an eyebrow. Who knew Shunsui could be so descriptive? And violent.

Since he was saying everything she was too well bred to say Nanao channeled her rage into a deadly cold calm as her brilliant mind raced, considering the possibilities while her husband tried to beat the world record for the most four letter words said in less then ten minutes.

When Shunsui did wind down enough to stop his tirade it was to glare in the direction of his former teacher. "You aren't going to let him get away with this, are you?"

"I won't force Lieutenant Kurotsuchi to change her name, if that's what you mean. However, I think it would be wisest to ask Lieutenant Kurotsuchi what she wants to do? Even if I and the rest of the other captain's show our disapproval over this, that will not stop him. He'll make it clear to her that he does not wish her to carry his name, and will she want it, if he wishes to take it from her?"

Since he had no idea how Nemu chan would feel about it Shunsui looked down at his wife questioningly.

"I don't know how she'll react. Women in general expect to lose their last name eventually, but I doubt Nemu san ever had that mindset since marriage was never a possibility when she was under Captain Kurotsuchi's control." Still considering the angle Nanao was pretty sure there was nothing they could do without talking to Nemu first. "I think when we meet her for lunch we need to tell her. Like the General said, the other captains will not support him and it will come down to whether or not Nemu san is willing to bend to his demands. What's important is that we don't let him see how this has effected any of us. He has to realize that this will get him nowhere so he must be doing it for sport. He wants to hurt us for taking in Nemu, it's unlikely he didn't know how you'd react and was hoping that you'd attempt to cause him harm, something he could see you punished for without having to do it himself. He likes to play games like that."

No arguments there. Had the son of a bitch been around at that moment, Shunsui would have gladly beaten the sniveling little punk to a bloody pulp. Brains was the only thing that bastard did have. "So we should act like his request is of little importance and then leave it up to Nemu chan to decide what to do?"

"Exactly."

"Where is Lieutenant Kurotsuchi?" Captain Yamamoto asked, pleased to see that his eighth division captain was in control enough to actually consider what they were saying. "He might have realized what I intended to do and decided to seek her out beforehand."

Checking her pocket watch Nanao saw that it was twenty to one. "She should be waiting for us in the courtyard, with our lunch."

"Then lets head there and see."

* * *

All three flashing out they arrived at the courtyard, almost to be run over by two unknown division members, who were running towards a large crowd with several grocery bags in their hands. Shunsui and Nanao looking around for Nemu chan, their gaze kept returning to the large crowd, which was too thick for them to tell if their charge might be in there or not. Approaching the group Shunsui used his superior height to look over the shoulders of the others, raising an eyebrow when he saw several picnic tables joined together and littered with jars of jelly and another brown substance, as well as loaves of bread and cans of drinks. Sitting in at the central table was his lieutenant, busy making what appeared to be a sandwich of some sort involving several different jars. In fact, there seemed to be an assembly line going on with Nemu chan, Kira kun, Isane chan, and two others he didn't recognized putting the sandwiches together for the consumption of the crowd.

Lifting her head up Nemu spotted her captain at the back of the crowd, returning his wave with a small smile of greeting. Gathering together two of the plates with sandwiches piled on them Nemu got up from her seat and letting Captain Hisagi take over for her weaved her way out of the crowd. Reaching him Nemu held out one of the plates to him. "Here's lunch. Where's Nanao san?"

"Right here." Taking the plate her fellow lieutenant handed her Nanao looked around the crowd questioningly. "What's with the crowd?"

"We're having a PBJ Party." Nemu explained with a slight shrug of her shoulder. "Captain Hisagi san and Lieutenant Izuru san were eating sandwiches with me and then people start to come over and see what we were eating and before long all my jellies and peanut butter were gone. Then some of the people went and got more and then even more people came. It would appear that the sandwich is as popular as I was led to believe."

"It's good." Shunsui said between bites, having eaten three of his slices already.

Eating one of her triangles Nanao had to agree. "It does have a unique taste. You said there's peanut butter and jelly in this?"

"Yes. So far everyone agrees that the sandwiches made with the preserves Isane san brought are the best. She went home and grabbed some of the jellies her mother made for her. The mixed berries is the best, I think."

"It is." Captain Soifon agreed, coming over to greet the members of the eighth division and the Commander General who stood quietly in the back ground. "I already told her I want to buy some from her."

"Captain Soifon." Nanao said softly and when the captain turned to give her a questioning look Nanao rubbed just under her own lip, where on Soifon's face there was just a hint of jelly.

Reddening slightly Soifon quickly brushed it aside. "Thanks."

"No problem."


	7. Nemu's First Gift

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way its gotta be. Thanks so much for reading my fic and please continue to review!

Nemu's First Gift

"Captain Soifon, if you'd come with me, I think I'd like to try one of those sandwiches. I believe Captain and Lieutenant Kyoraku have something to discuss with their lieutenant." Ambling towards the direction of the tables the General was quickly followed by Captain Soifon, who shot Nanao a questioning look over her shoulder before turning her attention to clearing the way for the general.

"Am I in trouble?" Nemu asked, looking over at them questioningly.

"No, you're most certainly not." Patting her head Shunsui gave her the most reassuring smile he could manage. "Now why don't we find a bench so that Nanao chan can sit down while we explain what the Old Man was talking about."

Nodding Nemu walked with them the short distance to the nearest empty bench, sitting down on the grass in front of them so that her captain could sit down beside his wife. Resting comfortable on her knees Nemu watched them carefully as she smoothed down her skirt, trying to figure out what was going on. Something to do with her former captain most likely, he must be causing them problems again.

"The reason we need to talk to you is because of your father." Nanao began, the two having already decided that it was best for this to come from her. Shunsui had been pretty positive that he wouldn't be able to do it without four letter words and the bastard was still Nemu's father, regardless of what he'd done to her, and they both knew Nemu still harbored the feelings of a daughter for the man who was causing them all so much trouble. "Apparently he's raised an objection over you continuing to use his last name now that you're no longer with him."

Considering this Nemu could see his point. "Because of his latest creation. She will bear his name instead of me and it would be confusing to others because we would be of the same rank."

If she wanted to see it that way, Nanao saw no reason to correct her. "Regardless, it was your name first and both Shunsui and I believe that it should be up to you whether or not you want to change your last name to something else."

He wasn't doing this to make things easier for everyone else, Nemu could read it on their faces. Her former captain was doing this to cause trouble, to make them angry at him. In truth, the idea of her name being changed perplexed her more than angered her. What would she change it to? Was it worth facing her father's ire if she refused? Did she want to keep his name, knowing that he didn't want her to have it, like he hadn't wanted her around even as an extra assistant. "When do I need to decide?" She asked finally, unable to make her mind up just yet what to do. A part of her wanted to talk to her father about this, while another part told her that would serve no purpose and that she already knew what he'd say.

"Whenever your ready." Nanao said firmly, not about to stand by and let Nemu be pushed into anything before she was ready. Nemu had been pushed around more than enough as it was and she knew her fellow lieutenants and the other captains would back them up on this. "The General thinks that he'll bring it up at the meeting today, but you take as much time as you want. Shunsui and I both want you to know that if you'd like, our last names are yours if you'd care to take them. You can have my maiden name or Shunsui can speak to his family about you taking his family name, and I'll go back to using my maiden name if necessary. But again, the choice is yours."

"Thank you."

* * *

As was predicted none of the captains reacted well to Captain Kurotsuchi's announcement that he thought Nemu should have to relinquish her last name now that he had disowned her. Never a popular person to begin with his request was met with openly hostile glares, and looks of disapproval from the female captains who were too dignified to openly tear him limb from limb with their eyes the way Kyoraku was doing. But he held his cool which surprised everyone other than Ukitake, who Kyoraku had already filled in and Captain Soifon, who was smart enough to realize that this must have been what Kyoraku had needed to talk to Lieutenant Kurotsuchi about.

The General calmly informed them that the decision would be Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, then pointedly changed the subject before Captain Kurotsuchi could object or the other captains could speak up on Nemu's behalf. It was obvious to everyone that Captain Kurotsuchi hadn't got the reaction he'd been aiming for, so the others had to content themselves with that and glaring at him for the rest of the meeting. When it finally broke up for the evening several captains, including Komamura, Zaraki, Soifon and Unohana, made it a point to speak to Kyoraku, letting him know in their own way that if Kurotsuchi pushed the issue, they'd all support him and through him Nemu. Expressing his gratitude Kyoraku went home to tell his waiting lieutenants how things had gone down, the situation to be the main topic of conversation in many a division for days to come.

* * *

Hours later, as the sky finished its slow descent into a night sky, Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant stood on a street corner, patiently waiting for Captain Ukitake to join them so that they could all head over to the Kyoraku household to finish their Monopoly game. The main topic of conversation, since they'd left the office, was about the earlier captain's meeting.

"So do you think she'll keep his name? I wouldn't want to."

Looking up at his lieutenant Hitsugaya gave a small shrug in reply. "I've long given up trying to figure out how your minds work. I don't think she will though, she's too programed to do whatever he tells her to do regardless of her own feelings. Even if Kyoraku tells her its up to her, there's no way she won't take Kurotsuchi's feelings on the matter into consideration."

"Well here's hoping the bastard doesn't try anything else, or you and I are going to have to go tenth division on his ass."

"Tenth division on his ass?"

"Just an expression." Giving him an exaggerated look of innocence Matsumoto turned her head at the sound of footsteps headed in their direction, spotting the third member of their party coming towards them. "And here's out missing captain now."

"Sorry I'm late." Giving them a sheepish look the captain of the thirteenth division absently tugged on the bright blue scarf he was wearing. "My third seats and I had a difference in opinion as to the necessity of wearing a scarf."

"You really shouldn't let them walk all over you like that." Was Captain Hitsugaya's opinion, Ukitake's third seats' habit of walking all over their boss common knowledge amongst the Gotei 13.

"Like you don't let me get away with murder." Matsumoto muttered under her breath, switching to whistling lightly when Hitsugaya gave her a look that said he was less than amused with her opinion on the subject. In other words, a new subject was needed. "Well we should be going, don't want to be late."

Letting it go for the moment, since he could always yell at her later, Hitsugaya nodded and the three headed off, Ukitake leading the way since he knew it best. They chattered on about the meeting and about Nemu, the conversation coming to a halt when Matsumoto paused to look into a store window. "Matsumoto?"

"I just need to stop in here for a moment." Not waiting for them to agree to wait for her Matsumoto was through the door before her captain had time to even ask her what the hell she needed in a stationary store, especially since he bought the office supplies, even though that was supposed to be her job. Curious Hitsugaya went in after her, with Ukitake following behind so as not to be left out. Finding his vice captain in the aisle for art supplies Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow when he saw the large box of crayon's in his lieutenant's hand. "You needed to buy crayons?"

"They aren't for me, they're for Nemu chan. I figure she could use a pick me up after today and she is really good at drawing. This one's pretty good, but those are better." She explained, motioning to an even larger box that proclaimed to having over a hundred different shades inside. "I don't have enough money though. I guess I could come back tomorrow..unless you wanna loan me some money." She added with a flutter of her lashes.

"I have some money, I'll chip in and it can be from the both of us." Captain Ukitake suggested, picking up the box she'd indicated.

"We'll all chip in, and buy her one of those art books while we're at it, so she has something to draw in." Picking up one of the books Captain Hitsugaya held it up for inspection. "Sound good?"

Everyone agreeing they headed to the check out line to pay for their purchases and see if the store gift wrapped.

* * *

Arriving at the Kyorakus fifteen minutes later they were in the process of removing their shoes when Nemu came into the room, followed by her captain. "Good evening." Nemu said politely, eager to start their game once more. She'd been planning her strategy and she was sure she knew how to go about removing Captain Hitsugaya from the board, so that she would only have to worry about Captain Ukitake. He was impossible to anticipate, since he seemed to relay on sheer dumb luck and chance.

Slipping into the slippers provided Matsumoto paused to smile a greeting. "Back at ya."

"Is Nanao san joining us?" Captain Ukitake asked, having forgotten to ask Kyoraku how the check up had gone earlier.

"She's already in the living room on the couch. She's decided that it's best that she gets up as little as possible since that only seems to make Junior think he needs to do some move too." Grinning it was obvious that Shunsui was just thrilled with the world in general. Of course he wasn't the one who was pregnant, so he had the easier job.

"The baby is very active." Nemu agreed.

Grinning Captain Ukitake patted his best friend on the shoulder. "Guess we know which parent the baby plans to take after than."

"Don't be so sure. My mother says I drove her crazy, I moved around so much the last few weeks. She figures I used up all my energy in the womb and that's why I'd rather not move at all now."

"You must have been an interesting child." Trying to imagine it Matsumoto figured it was safe to assume that Kyoraku had been a...unique little boy.

"That's one way of putting it." Shunsui agreed, not offended in the least. "So what's in the bag?" He added, motioning to the large plastic bag Matsumoto had just picked up off the floor. He was pretty sure he hadn't left a bag there.

"Ah, well this is for Nemu." Holding the bag out to Nemu Matsumoto smiled when the girl took it with a questioning look on her face. "It's from the three of us. Sorry it's not wrapped or anything, they were closing when we came in and they were sorta anxious to get us out of there."

Her brows coming together in concentration Nemu looked from the bag to the three who were watching her expectantly. "Why?"

"Just because."

Now she was really confused. Setting the bag on the hallway table Nemu withdrew the art book from the bag first, flipping through the blank pages and trying desperately to think of a reason why she'd been given it. Pulling the crayons out next Nemu's eyes widened as she realized just what she'd been given, finally understanding that one of her fondest hopes might just have come true. They'd bought her crayons and paper to draw on, a present just for her. Looking over at them uncertainly Nemu didn't know what to say. "This is for me? Just for me?"

"We thought you'd like it." It was always hard to read Nemu's reactions, Hitsugaya thought, especially since the quiet girl had such control over them. But there was definite shock in those dark depths, and emotions too complex to name or identify.

"A present. I've never gotten a present before." Hugging the box and the booklet to her chest, like they were priceless items, Nemu eyes actually seemed to be shimmering, as if she might cry at any moment given the least provocation. "Thank you so much."

Taken aback by her reactions none of the three knew what to say. They were just crayons and paper, nothing special or particularly expensive. Yet she held them as if they were indeed priceless to her.

"Why don't you go show Nanao chan what you got and we'll follow you." Shunsui said softly, looking close to crying himself over her reaction to her simple present.

Nodding her head Nemu bowed low to the other three then hurried off to show Nanao san what they'd brought her. A gift, a gift of her very own, she thought with inner joy, a bounce to her step as she headed down the hallway.

* * *

"Damn." Matsumoto said softly, wishing she had pockets to shove her hands into. "They were just crayons and some paper."

"Not to her." Was her captain's soft reply. "She's smart after all, it's only natural that she knew that when people brought her things as souvenirs it was so she wasn't made to feel left out. This was probably the first time someone put a lot of thought into getting her something, a gift just for her without it being an obligation."

Everyone thinking about that they had to admit that he had a good point. Matsumoto had brought Nemu back things from Earth before, but she'd always been last on the list, a quick buy of whatever because she felt she should. How awful would it be, to know that everything you were given was because someone had to, rather than did it for your sake. Now SHE felt just awful.

"Well we better head to the living room, or she'll come looking for us and get the wrong idea." Giving his best friend a knowing look Ukitake figured a warning was necessary. "And don't go on a spending spree tomorrow to buy her loads of gifts, Shun. She doesn't want gifts out of pity, and she'll know if that's what's behind it. Just keep doing what you're doing, that's probably the best gift you can give her right now."

"Can I at least buy her a pony?" Shunsui asked with a grin, naming the one thing girls always seemed to want no matter how old they got.

Grinning back, Ukitake answered in kind. "Maybe when she gets a little older."

"Women and horses, I never got that." Shaking his head Hitsugaya really couldn't get the appeal of riding on something that was bigger than you were. Sure they were nice enough to look at, but they bit and kicked and were probably a bitch to keep happy. Maybe that's why girls like horses so much, he thought with a grin of his own. They had so much in common.

"It's like you guys and cars." Matsumoto explained with a wink. "You guys can't get why we like cute animals, we don't get why you find big, noisy engines so very fascinating. It's in the genes."

"Right." Was her captain's sarcastic, drawn out reply.

* * *

Entering the living room they found Nanao seated on the couch, while Nemu sat waiting for them by the table where the Monopoly board was set up, her crayons sitting on the table beside her paper money. She had been in the process of going through each crayon when they came in, learning their proper names from the identification on the sides of each one of her precious gifts.

"Your present was a hit." Nanao said lightly, her voice not betraying the fact that she'd had a similar reaction to the others, when she'd seen for herself how happy such a simple gift had made her fellow lieutenant. "It's amazing how many different colors there are."

Looking up with her lemon colored crayon in hand Nemu smiled at them as they walked over to take their seats. "I didn't know there was so many different names for yellow."

"Me neither." Giving her an exaggerated wink Shunsui took a seat at his wife's feet, lifting them up to place on his lap so that she could remain comfortably stretched out beside him. "So, Matsumoto, care to place a little wager as to which division will come out supreme here?"

"You two will bet on anything." Nanao muttered, while the two debated as to what they would do if Ukitake won and what the terms of the bet would be. "So childish."

In complete agreement Captain Hitsugaya ignored the two, rolling the dice since they'd left off with him the night before. Moving his piece to the appropriate spot, which thankfully he owned, Hitsugaya picked up the dice once more and set them down in front of Nemu.

Looking very reluctant to do so Nemu put her crayon back in the box and closing it, set it down close to her side so that it was in easy reach. Picking up the dice Nemu rolled and the game began once more.


	8. What's In A Name

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all the characters in. Thanks so much for reading my fanfic and I hope you continue to do so and let me know what you think please! So please enjoy and have a great day!

Sorry this is on the short side, I just wanted to get what I had out there since this story has been giving me serious writer's block _

What's In A Name

Sitting alone in the Kyoraku's gardens Nemu watched the brightly colored koi fish swim through the turquoise water, envying them their simple, uncomplicated lives. Here in their special pool they had nothing to worry about, nothing to ponder and contemplate but the temperature of their water and the time leading up to their next feeding. Of course these fish would all be dead in a matter of years, but Nemu knew there were much worse fates than a simple death of old age, something she did not have to look forward to. When she died, she'd look exactly as she did at this moment, only probably not so well put together since she would most likely to die in battle rather than in a beautiful garden or home. Yes, death was not worth her worry for the moment. What was on her mind was her name, something very few people probably ever contemplated unless they were expecting parents. Which wasn't to say people didn't dislike their names or change them, but usually they had a good reason for doing so. She was facing a possible name change only because someone, her father, wanted to take her name from her. She should probably just consider herself lucky he didn't want her first name back too. Of course she had some choice in new last names, and even the option of keeping her original one against her father's wises. She was so used to listening and obeying her father though, that the idea of not giving up her name like he wanted was hard for her to compute. How important was a name really, why should it matter at all? A name did not a person make, though she supposed if she'd been named someone like Bubbles or Experiment 324544 people's opinion of her would vary. Shakespeare had written that a rose by any other name would smell as sweet, but wouldn't you not want to smell it if it was called horse dung? And she was over thinking this, Nemu thought with a sigh, plucking out a piece of grass to twirl between her fingers. Of course over thinking was something she excelled at and her father had always encouraged. That her father approved wasn't necessarily a good thing, she'd come to realize.

* * *

She'd asked Rukia Kuchiki about taking her brother's name, since the girl was the only person she knew who had been adopted into a family and been given their name as a result of that inclusion. The girl had said that she'd been happy to take her brother's name because it had made her a part of a family and given her raised status where once she'd only been another street rat. By taking the Kuchiki name the shinigami had risen above her poor beginnings and had received respect and privilege in exchange for the changing of her name. Of course she hadn't exactly had a last name to begin with, seeing as she'd been abandoned without family when only an infant. The girl had said though, that there was a lot of responsibility in taking on the name of another, because then your actions would reflect on them, not just yourself. If she took Captain Kyoraku's last name or Nanao san's, her actions would reflect upon them and their families. Was she good enough to be worthy of that sort of responsibility? Nanao san's family was not nearly as well known and powerful as her husband's, but they were still well respected in most circles. Everyone knew Captain Kyoraku's family though, and his was just as prestigious as Captain Kuchiki's.

Things had been so much easier when her father had just told her what to do.

* * *

The girl screamed as she raced down the filthy, abandoned looking hallway. There was little light, just enough so that you could see her terrified, tear stained face, her mascara smears upon her pale cheeks. Of her attacker one was only left with the sense of a large, darkly menacing shape that followed her at a steady pace, one that suggested there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she'd eventually come within arm's reach. Or in this case, within reach of the blade he wielded with a skill that by-laid his skills. It was really inadvertable, and within moments he was on her like a dark shadow moving over the once bright sky. Now the screams were those of the damned, the hopeless death screams of someone who knew with every fiber of their being that this was the end and that there was no hope of salvation. The screams were almost able to drone out the excited panting of the killer as he slashed against and again, causing the defensive wounds that got deeper and deeper, the red blood flying through the air and onto the both of them. Then he went in for the kill, close up and oh so personal.

The room filling with more screaming Captain Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and turned to look at the woman beside him with annoyance and the pain of having just had his lieutenant scream right in his ear. The death grip she had on his hand, which had long ago lost all feeling, didn't help either. "Will you quit it." He'd told her to go see something else, he thought with a sigh, turning his eyes back to the screen as he watched the killer drag his latest victim off somewhere. Matsumoto just could not handle horror movies, which was why he'd told her he was perfectly fine watching the movie without her. But oh no, she'd insisted on coming too so here he was, stuck dealing with her.

"I can't help it." Matsumoto hissed under her breath, as pale as the girl upon the screen had been. "Any normal person would be freaked out." Which just went to show how abnormal her captain and Nemu were. The other girl, sitting on the other side of Hitsugaya, appeared just as unaffected as her own captain, which was just wrong on so many levels. How could Nemu not be freaking out too? They'd just seen a woman disemboweled for Christ sakes!

"We can leave if you like." Nemu offered kindly, leaning forward in her seat so that Matsumoto could see her properly. She'd be sorry to leave, especially since it was just getting good, but if Matsumoto wanted to leave than she could always come and see it at a later date. She was just happy that Matsumoto had included her in this outing, even though Nemu had gotten the distinct impression Nanao san might have suggested it.

Shaking her head regretfully Matsumoto couldn't bring herself to leave either. One, she didn't want to look like the sissy she was, and two, she wanted to know who the killer was too.

"If you scream like that again I'm gagging you." Hitsugaya warned, perfectly serious. He didn't know where he'd find the tape but as God as his witness he was not having his eardrums shattered more than a dozen times in one evening. He had his limit and it had been reached.

Knowing he was perfectly serious Matsumoto did her best to grimace and whimper through the next ten minutes of the movie, only to nearly strangle her captain to death when she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt seconds later as another busty blonde hit concrete for the last time. It wasn't her fault, Matsumoto thought miserably as she shuddered and clung to her annoyed boss. She was blonde, beautiful AND busty as hell. She was sooo any serial killer's idea of an all you can eat buffet after fasting. There was no way she was sleeping tonight, or even in the near future. It was times like this that she really missed Gin. Sure her ex had been more than a little crazy, but the guy knew how to scare the hell out of anyone around him, including would be serial killers interested in slicing and dicing her.

"Damn it, Matsumoto." Practically hissing it took considerable strength to force his leiutenant to let go of him.

"I can't help it!" She practically wailed. "That was just so wrong!"

"She does have a point."

Eyes going shimmering with hope and bonding Matsumoto would have hugged Nemu if Hitsugaya hadn't been in the way. "You see it too! You understand why I get so upset!"

"Of course, Matsumoto san. That was so unrealistic, even an amatuer could tell that the people involved in production didn't do their medical research properly. Blood does not splatter that way and the pattern was all wrong for the type of wounds inflicted. The blood would have drench him, especially given the angle of the wound when he slashed her jugular open."

Mouth gapping open Matsumoto sat back in her seat hard. "I think maybe...I'm gonna go now."

Hitsuagaya couldn't have agreed more. "That would be for the best, yes."

Saying her queasy good byes Matsumoto hurried out, leaving the two little sickos to their slasher movie.

* * *

Walking back after the movie was over Hitsugaya enjoyed actually being able to discuss the movie with someone, since he rarely went to the movies with anyone given his preferred genre. If someone did come with him it was usually Matsumoto or Momo which meant being dragged to a chick flick they'd emotionally blackmailed him into seeing with them. Not this time though. This time he got to talk all about murders, motives, and mayhem with someone who not only wouldn't swoon but actually loved the horror genre as much as he did. She'd seen more horror movies than he had, and was willing to go again anytime he wanted! Man was he glad he'd been talked into taking her and Matsumoto to the movies to take Nemu's mind off the whole name thing.

"Captain Hitsugaya, may I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"Is this what a date is like?"

"What?" Stumbling over nothing it was only due to well honed reflexes that the young captain didn't up on the ground eating gravel.

"I was just wondering. I've never been on a date before, but I read in books that it's very similiar to this. You paid for my ticket and we shared popcorn and a drink and you even let me pick the movie. You're walking me home now too, even though you don't have to since I'm perfectly capable of finding my way there myself. Isn't that very like what a date is supposed to entail."

"You're forgetting that Matsumoto was there...for most of it."

"That's true, but than it wasn't a date. I was just wondering if it was a fair facsimile to one."

"I suppose. I've never gone on one so I wouldn't know." Shrugging his shoulders Hitsugaya didn't see his lack of dating experience as anything to worry about. He was in no hurry to have another woman disrupting his orderly life, and as a workaholic he didn't have time to miss one more in his life even if he had. No, his life was damn near perfect and another woman in it would definitely tip over the delicate balance of his perfectly structured existence. He saw his grandmother twice a month and Momo and his lieutenant gave him enough space that he didn't constantly feel the need to hide from them.

Intrigued Nemu cocked her head to the side. "You don't wish for a female companion?"

"No."

"Why?"

Eager to move past this topic Hitsugaya automatically went on the offensive. "Why don't you? Date guys I mean."

"I've never been asked."

"Oh." Damn, that made a lot of sense. Who in there right mind WOULD ask Nemu out, at least back when she'd been under her father's control. The man hadn't been all that open to letting her have friends, boyfriends probably would have been out of the question. Kyoraku was probably going to go big brother on the asses of anyone who might now be thinking of asking her too. Ouch. "Is there someone you want to date?" He could always give Kyoraku a heads up, let the guy know there was someone Nemu was interested in.

"No. I never thought about dating before. But all the magazines Matsumoto san lent me seems to suggest I should."

"Yeah, well you should try to forget everything those magazines told you to do."

"I have a photographic memory. I'm incapable of forgetting anything once I've learned it."

"That would be somewhat problematic."

"You have no idea."

* * *

After arriving home Nemu bid Hitsugaya good night and headed inside with a smile on her face. She had had a very fun time at the movies and was only sorry that Matsumoto had missed the suspenseful ending. Perhaps Matsumoto would have felt better, knowing that the killed had ended up falling into a giant meat grinder. Heading straight to her room, since it was late, Nemu was as quiet as she could as she slipped into her room, closing the door carefully behind her. Changing into her pajamas Nemu put away all her clothes and accessories, making sure the room was spotless before heading for her futon. Bending down to pull the blankets aside Nemu paused as her eyes caught on an envelope someone had placed upon her pillow. Sitting down on the floor Nemu turned the envelope over, her forehead scrunching up for a moment as she deciphered her new captain's rather unique handwriting. And people said doctor's writing was hard to read. Apparently, from what she thought she was reading, the letter inside was from his mother to her. Why would she be sending her a letter? Opening it carefully Nemu withdrew the single sheet of paper and began to read.

Dear, Nemu chan

My Shun has told me all about you and I can't tell you how much I hope you'll choose to become part of our family! I always wanted a daughter and while I have two very wonderful daughter in laws, its just not the same as having a real daughter of your very own. I hope you don't feel pressured though, since you know my son you must have some idea of the chaos and weirdness that unfortunately tends to reside in the Kyoraku family. Only on the male side though, I assure you. Even if you decide not to take our name, I very much look forward to meeting you soon.

Best Wishes

Your Hopeful New Mommy

Staring at the page for what seemed like forever, there was no one to hear her whispered reaction to the heartfelt words she'd just read.

"Well....that settles that then."


End file.
